Grandfather's lust
by ragingspeed
Summary: Hinata's Grandfather moves in with her, and his lust soon takes over. Please message me ideas for next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek as he scuffled out from the bedroom, ruffled and sleepy. Like the good little wife she was, Hinata was already done with breakfast and had somehow managed to bathe and dress their two small children- who were currently weaving in and out of Naruto's leg, babbling in greeting. They were too young to make sense yet, but Naruto was still such a child inside that he always knew what they wanted from him just by how they tugged at his pants or frowned. Hinata's breasts had swelled, as some womens' do after pregnancy. She hadn't suffered, however, from any weight gain- and if she had gained any, they had only filled her out in ways her grandfather certainly appreciated.

He was sitting at the table, as stately as ever, though the way his eyes rolled over Hinata's skin like water droplets wasn't respectable in the least. No one ever noticed, it would seem, since people tend to be focused on themselves. Fortunate for him, not so for Hinata. He smiled at one of his grandchildren, who sat down at the table. He wondered if they were really Naruto's children... not that Hinata slept around.

Once they had all been seated and Hinata had served them, the grandfather fell silent as the kids told him stories of their lives. 'Granpa' was over quite a lot, but they of course _had_ to fill him in on what he had missed. New scrapes, new tragedies. Another day, another disaster. His eyes strayed to Hinata, who was right next to him. Naruto sat at the head of the table, as he was the man of the household. The grandfather slipped his hand under the table and onto Hinata's bare thigh, as she was wearing a skirt, and started to rake his fingers over her delicate skin. Hinata, blushing, merely slapped his hand away, though it wasn't hard- her grandfather knew she didn't have the heart to truly refuse him, to make him feel bad.

He smiled when Naruto got up to put dishes in the sink. The children had turned on the television set and were now cheering along with the show they had selected randomly. "You look lovely today, sweet girl." He petted her head once, but he didn't pull away. Instead, his fingers combed her hair and he tilted her head towards him. "Mmmph." Hinata warned, very quietly. But all the old man did was stare down at her shirt. It was low cut- not so much that it was indecent, but obviously Hinata had clearly wanted to make Naruto happy. He suddenly put his hand on the back of her neck and massaged her thigh, though it was but seconds before he used two fingers to slowly stroke the sides of her panties. He felt a burst of warmth as Hinata's boy reacted.

Naruto could be heard walking to the table, and so the grandfather ate the last bits of his breakfast as Hinata panted a little. Naruto gave her a look, and she gave him a hinting smile. They would take the children to the school, and then-

"Oh, wait. Can you take them to school?" Hinata asked her grandfather, hastily getting up and going to Naruto's side. Lust was still in her eyes- she was still that same little minx who had wanted her granddaddy to know that she loved him more than anything. But she knew her place now, though she was still plenty clueless about how love really worked.

It was obvious to Hinata's grandfather what would happen, and so he nodded eagerly. He took a shortcut to the schoolhouse and waved goodbye before they had even gotten through the door. He knew they were safe. He ran- rather, hurried- as fast as his legs would take him towards Naruto's house. He slipped in a side door, silent, and simply listened. Within a minute he picked up on the sound of Hinata's flirtatious yet lilting voice, and Naruto's completely entranced tone. Hinata's raspy begging, that sweet voice that just about no one could say no to. Foreplay, really. The grandfather hurried to their bedroom and hurriedly ducked into the closet. They barreled in about a minute later, already turned on to the point that they immediately stripped off their clothing.

The old man's lips were as dry as the Sahara desert, but that didn't distract him from the sight in front of him. Nothing everyday could ever distract him now, not even if a hurricane had formed around him and he suddenly had a toothache- no, he wanted to drink this in, and his eyes were seeing every detail with a bit more clarity than usual. Excitement did that to Hinata's grandfather, especially since he was always looking for a small spark to light his seemingly insatiable desire for-

"Ahhh!" Hinata mewled, her large breasts bouncing up and down as Naruto slowly stuck his cock inside of her. It was about time- he finally did it after an exhausting amount of foreplay to try to get an erection… and failing to be impressive to anyone but Hinata. Hinata didn't know this, as she had never had sex before, but Naruto- even with whatever erection he had- was almost pathetically small compared to most men. Compared to Hinata's grandfather, Naruto's manhood was a small stick next to a long and hunky log, a log that hadn't gone rotten yet despite so many years use. Hinata, though, was oblivious to this somewhat obvious knowledge and seemed content to let Naruto fumble around inside of her.

Her grandfather- who was unabashedly peeping on the two- didn't mind Naruto's inexperience either, as long as Hinata kept moving the way she did and moaning that sweet little moan he had always loved. His breathing got shorter and shorter as Hinata wiggled her hips, as if to intensify the pleasure. Hinata's mouth dropped and, as she moved to try to get Naruto deeper into her, her eyes shut and she leaned back slightly, her voluptuous hourglass figure obvious thanks to the moonlight- which was so bright tonight that you could see absolutely everything. And seeing as how Hinata was naked, the grandfather definitely thanked the moon for cooperating.

Hinata rolled over, following Naruto's lead. He lay back in a fairly lazy position, but not because he didn't want to have sex- he was used to a woman dominating him. Usually, Naruto's performance was so poor- or rather, just not anything hot enough for most- that he was now used to his partner taking the reins a bit… or at least doing as she liked on top of him, which was a win for him and for her, as he got the best view in the world and Hinata… well… she was making adorable little moans by now, but there was something underneath the surface that told Naruto and the hiding grandfather that her blood was boiling and she was absolutely loving it.

The old man's hand twitched toward the huge erection that was visible and, thanks to his size, very obvious even with thick pants on. He licked his lips once more and studied Hinata's face with lust in his eyes. Slowly his fingers crept downward. Before he could really even unbuckle his belt, Hinata made a little soft scream of pure pleasure as she bounced on top of Naruto like a kid on a bouncy ball. Her silky hair swished across her face, which was contorted into a mask of crazed lust. It was beautiful, like a sculpture an artist long ago had made and hidden from other people. It was something rare, a beauty you could only see in the bedroom, and really only with the most beautiful girl- which was Hinata, according to the old man and many admirers of the girl.

Hinata ground her hips further down, trying desperately to swallow more of Naruto up into her soft yet tight pussy. In the heat of the moment, Hinata hadn't noticed that Naruto was already all the way inside of her- or if she did know, she was having such a mind blowing experience that she didn't care. Hinata was a virgin, and though usually it was supposed to be accompanied by some form of discomfort, awkwardness, or plain and simple pain… Hinata, such a sweet and innocent flower, couldn't feel anything but fire. By now she was dripping, and they hadn't even done much- really, Naruto was basically a man lying there and groaning loudly as this young beauty bit her lip and swayed and gyrated on top of him, her hands often in her own hair or gripping the sheets.

The grandfather, hiding shamelessly, was getting turned on alarmingly fast, until his pants felt so hot and wet that he couldn't handle not feeling the pleasure he knew would be so, so intense… his gnarled hand fiddled clumsily with his buckle, but even though his hands shook from age or excitement, he had done this so many times he still got the belt undone faster than most teenage boys would have. His enormous cock could barely fit in the jeans, and so he pulled it out, which felt much better. Just having his cock out, so close- really close, too close- to Hinata was making him hornier by the second.

It was completely and stiffly erect, curving out in front of him and almost dripping with anticipation. He was in the closet, peeking through the door that was cracked only a sliver- just enough to show him what he had hidden here for. The bed was close, and luckily Hinata was faced in exactly the right direction- if she had cared to peer into the closet, she would see him, but her granddaddy was so experienced that he still kept enough away from the door to be hidden in shadows.

Luckily, Naruto was now moaning none too softly, and since it was obvious he wasn't going to stop, Hinata's grandfather knew that he could too make noises that would be easily muffled out by Naruto and the closet's walls. But limiting himself- by not making any noise at all- was amping up the lust even more. He tried to start slow- at least, that's what he told himself to do- but didn't even stop his hand from pumping his own cock vigorously. It was pulsing now, but he forced himself to stand still, leaning against the wall of the tiny closet for even better leverage.

Hinata bent over Naruto, kissing him sloppily and sexily. She nipped his lower lip and sucked on it and ran her tongue across his, none of it affectionate but all of it greedy and seductive. In her heart, she didn't really _love _love Naruto, but god, how good this felt! Like ice cream and new cute clothes- usually, since her grandfather bought her things, the skirts were way too short and her panties thin and see through- and Grandpa's lollipop candy all in one. But she felt no desire to suck on Naruto or taste him- the thought actually repulsed her the tiniest bit, as Naruto's candy wasn't near as big or fruitful as her loving grandfather's.

In fact, Hinata barely was able to think to herself through the fog of teeth-grinding pressure, Naruto was also limp, not at all like grandpa's sturdy stick that led to huge, glistening suckers. Maybe not suckers… more like sacs of sweetness that she could lick to make her granddaddy groan in delight. She always wanted him to know she loved him- so Hinata happily sucked on his "candy stick" to show him how much she really loved him. She always felt aroused, as well, getting hot between her legs. Now, as she paused from swiveling her hips frantically, she allowed herself to think of her granddaddy- which only made her slicken so much that as Naruto shifted, he felt his cock slip in and out of her as easily as if he had soaked it in lube.

Amazed, he rolled over- a wave of pleasure coursed through Hinata- and he was on all fours on top of her, her legs spread out so wide that it hurt. Her toes curled into the covers for some kind of grip, because really Naruto was only concerned with keeping his body propped up, not holding her took all his strength not to ccollapse on her and mindlessly fuck her like a… well… like a doll, really, since only the best dolls had features like Hinata- beautiful skin, large eyes, perfect body. Of course, dolls didn't make sound, and they were far far less attractive than the girl he had mounted.

Hinata didn't notice Naruto's trembling body- she was so focused on this new type of heat and indescribable thing that made her breathing stop. Her legs were propped open, Naruto's cock jammed into her, and her head lay back almost off the bed. Her large breasts bounced erotically, her nipples seemingly hard enough to physically hurt Naruto- but he obviously didn't mind. His bare chest sometimes brushed her chest when he got a little overwhelmed and lowered himself down. Her nipples raked across his chest, making him moan loudly and clutch the sheets tighter in his hand. His face was actually in her boobs now, as he had shifted to a better position to pound into her faster- not really fast, though, as he was, after all, Naruto.

Her grandfather was loving this- Hinata's hair trailed down the edge of the bed, and her head was all the way back, her eyes closed and her legs wide enough to form really slanted parallel lines. WWhen she did open her eyes, they were foggy and beautiful from crazed desire, and she rolled her neck and arched her back a lot. Naruto had taken to sucking on her nipples now, none too skillfully, but it was messy and exciting enough that it made Hinata hotter, and she cried out. "Mmmn… oh!" She gasped as her orgasm seemed to approach, her hips bucking without her control.

Granddaddy was mercilessly jerking off by now, but if he made so much as a peep he "punished" himself by moving painfully slow, forcing himself to watch his little goddess of a granddaughter squirm and twist under Naruto. Soon, however, he just had to climax- he had to go harder. He tightened his grip so much that it almost hurt- but it was such sweet pain- and at an unbelievable speed he teased his own cock, pumping up and down. His hips were still- he was getting old, really- but leaning on the wall so heavily while watching Hinata's huge boobs bouncing was erotic enough.

Hinata twisted her legs and her body, obviously too aroused to be anything close to still, but Naruto grabbed her legs- why couldn't she stay still?- so he had an easier way to pull his cock in and out of her, hitting a few sweet spots shallow enough that his short manhood could reach. It only made Hinata's climax come closer, as the feeling of domination- if only being held still by her legs- turned her on massively. Her head was thrown back as she screamed sweetly, unable to not make any noise as her pussy wettened and dripped in preperation- her orgasm had finally arrived, and it was going to be long- she was determined.

Cute little Hinata had her mouth open, holding her body as still as possible so that the orgasm would last longer. No sound came out, as she was in that blissful state of rapture and pleasure where one cannot even think. Her body then twitched uncontrollably as she started to come, Naruto still weakly thrusting into her- he had climaxed very quickly and a little while back, his hot juice sliding down into Hinata, the liquid making her shake her head in wonder and wiggle so it would go deeper.

As she came, she felt her own hot arousal mix with his, and as it started to drip- well, pour- out of her in little trickles to stain the silky sheets, she did make noises- strangled ones, short ones, little "ah… ahh…. ahAHHH!" She yelled so loudly it was as if the grandfather, desperately looking for release- felt it in his bones. At the sight of Hinata being pleasured so greatly he increased his hand's speed- if that was possible- and even switched to the other because he had gotten tired. His hands were wet with his own juice, but only as his granddaughter climaxed in the most satisfying way did he come. Surprisingly, he lasted almost as long as Hinata did, his come squirting out of him and his noises of delight loud. Thankfully, Hinata was louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata laughed, bemused, as her youngest child sloppily shoved the contents of his plate into his mouth. He looked so much like Naruto that sometimes Hinata joked that she had given birth to a little clone of her husband. Her older child began to copy his younger brother, and with intently concentrated faces they began to race each other. Hinata watched in disbelief as they mowed away the food as if they hadn't eaten in months; in actuality, they had had a hearty breakfast consisting of strips of thickly cut bacon with small heaps of hashbrowns and eggs and toast slathered in butter. A clearing of the throat brought Hinata's attention back to where it rightly belonged, on her poor grandfather.

He'd recently lost the ability to really chew food, as it seemed like his teeth were Tic-Tacs that kept simply falling out. With scant tears in her eyes, Hinata had told the family that she would take care of him, even if that meant having to chew his food down to a pulp- Hinata had never really noticed how little she herself chewed while eating regularly, so it took a lot of her time to actually grind the food down with her molars so that it was mush for her Grandad. Though a few of her cousins had exchanged looks of a secret joke or a sense of knowing, Hinata felt that this was the only reasonable thing to do. If Grandad couldn't eat, he'd die. And she hated thinking of him in one of those bland places where people take their old family members to wait for death.

She would never allow her poor grandad to waste away slowly and painfully.

Hinata put a large mouthful of rice on her tongue, knowing that when she chewed it for a long time, it would take up substantially less room in her mouth. Her grandfather was a bit impatient, but then, Hinata thought sympathetically, she would be too if she had to rely on somehow to chew her food for her. Despite the aching of her teeth, she chewed hard and faster. When it was acceptably mushy enough, she carefully leaned over her Grandad and let it drip into his wide open mouth. Rice was easy, though Hinata soon switched to hash browns, as they were very soft as well, and her grandpa would appreciate variety.

He took her by surprise when, upon getting in position to drop the hash browns into his mouth, the frail old man managed to jerk upwards so that his lips met Hinata's. Being so naive, she saw no problem with such a thing, but she was shocked because he hadn't uttered or given a warning to her. She backed off once done, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and dutifully shoved the next spoonful of food into her mouth. On the next mouthful, he simply stuck his tongue inside of her mouth and seemed to caress her teeth as he very slowly swept the food into his own mouth. Hinata leaned back, blinking a few times before dropping any oddness she had about this. She had almost no qualms, anyway- it was just her grandad. He had always shown her the most love, always showered her with praise and presents, and was always right at her shoulder when she needed a pick-me-up.

Hinata peeked at her grandad's impassive face and let her shoulders relax, though there was barely a twinge of tension to begin with. She turned and wiped her mouth off with a napkin, did the same to her grandfather, and picked up the wooden spoon to continue the routine. Hinata shoved the food in her mouth right as her grandad wiped the perverted smile off his face, and he immediately sagged a bit more and opened his mouth like a baby bird.

A baby bird that was now passionately attacking the mouth that fed him.

Her grandad let out a relieved sigh of contentment, and Hinata had to turn away for a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. He appreciated everything he did for her, and though he was the one who seemed grateful, Hinata couldn't have imagined her life without him. She innocently asked him if everything was allright. She had tucked him in- quite literally, so he was snug and warm- and she waited patiently to serve him in any way she could. Hinata couldn't imagine what she would be like at his age, knowing she would soon be… Hinata forced the thought away, because it only brought more tears of love for her grandad.

His "yes" was so soft that Hinata immediately had to shuffle in closer to him, awkwardly and slightly embarrassed, as he sucked in enough breath to gain strength for whatever he was to say. He began to speak, and he seemed rather flustered about it. He stammered out, "Could… you ch-change my, um, my-" But Hinata caught on quickly and just nodded, and he seemed relieved to not have to describe the act in detail. Hinata left to fetch a clean pair of underwear and, just thinking about it, her grandfather started to get a little hard.

But when she came back and peeled back the covers from him, yanking off his pajama bottoms gently, he suddenly stiffened until his cock was straining against underwear to stand straight into the air. Hinata felt her neck flushing brilliantly red, but she ignored it and put her fingers delicately on the waistband of his underwear. But before anything happened, the old man was insisting on something- begging, actually. He screwed his eyes up tight, making a face of slight pain- he wasn't acting, it was excruciating to have her hands so close but unable to pet him in the way he needed. "It hurts." He whimpered pathetically, turning his head away from her as if ashamed. And there was a hint, for a moment, of shame, but any sort of scruples had abandoned him years ago when it came to the delicate blossom that was Hinata. "Please, can you just, ouch, oh…" His pleas faded away as he grimaced more tightly this time, grinding his teeth together. It really was unbearable.

She timidly pulled down his underwear. She paused, astonished as his erection was freed of the taut fabric and seemed to spring to life in front of her eyes and hands. Without looking at him- it was easier not to- she rubbed it soothingly up and down, noticing that despite his condition as his age ascended, he seemed to be very much active in some activities. But this was her grandad! She banished any traitorous thoughts and cleared her head, allowing her hands to take over as her mind wandered. Hinata tried to ignore her grandfather's little groans of approval or relief or his breathless, raspy state when she did something that was very pleasing.

When she glanced at the clock, she inwardly fretted- it had been almost twenty minutes! Her legs and shoulders, tired from having to bend over to tend to her grandfather's 'problem', suddenly seemed to scream at her like a real person might. Not words, but with feelings. And so she sank to the ground, kneeling- but her posture suggested this was only halfheartedly- even as her leg muscles shook and cramped. Hinata was fairly fit, what with running after her children and chasing her husband around asking what he wanted for dinner. She did a lot of that, since he changed his mind sometimes. And running from chore to chore was a laborious task as well. Yet this, when she was using her hand, was the most tiring.

After another strenuous ten minutes (Hinata was sure- she had checked the clock as if waiting for it to verbally signal when she was supposed to finish) her grandad began moving around a little in his bed. This was a very encouraging thing in and of itself, because it had become hard for her grandad to move around as easily as he used to. Now he moved with only a little friction between himself and the air, instead of his joints being jolted and causing him to pause a lot. Right now, he was constant motion. She figured it was a good sign. Hinata was sure that the problem was almost taken care of.

She prematurely stopped for a moment, to give her fragile wrist a break, but her poor grandfather looked so confused at the sudden lack of motion that Hinata took pity on him and resumed jacking him off at once. It was hard to tell if he was getting more excited, because his enthusiasm was leaping from his mouth freely, and sound didn't increase- he was quiet, though loud enough to echo throughout the room. It was the type of noises that changed. At first it had been tiny sighs from the hands that seemed to appease, and then he groaned a bit and more frequently the farther the time stretched.

Even though this was her grandfather, Hinata couldn't help but subconsciously note that he had the most endurance of any man she had met. How strange! He had once been, she reminded herself, in the prime of his life, similar but still unlike Naruto in ways... had he always been like this? Hinata scoffed at herself for her distracting thoughts, realizing that she wouldn't ask and therefore would never know- she hadn't been born until her grandfather was already 'over the hill'.

She got a second's warning, which wasn't nearly enough for her to move out of the way or duck. Then again, Hinata would have just stood and release his cock, and she would've been blasted anyways. White, milky yet sticky liquid erupted from him, and Hinata felt it sink under her clothing until she was soaked with it- drenched was a better word, but this certainly was not water. It wasn't humanly possible, to erupt like a legendary volcano, but it was all very suddenly there, covering the bedsheets and everything else within at least a five foot radius.

For a second or two she made a noise, or rather attempted to, but her face was unrecognizable under a mask of what could've been plaster but was not any earthly sort of clay. Her grandfather rested his head on the pillow, almost instantly asleep, and Hinata was left to clean herself off. At least she was spared having to speak after that. What could she possibly say? She was sociable to a fault, and so very sweet and lovely that everyone in return either loved her back or hated her when bitten hard by jealously... it happened when wives discovered growing bulges in their husband's trousers as they stared in a memorized state at Hinata's impressive cleavage. It was hard to hate Hinata, because she knew how to segue and to switch subjects if it became uncomfortable for someone. She was sensitive to that. Still, she was at a loss for words, so she fetched cleaning supplies after attempting to wipe most of it off herself.

"Good night." He whispered happily, watching her ass sway as she quietly started to scrub the floor free of the stubborn stains. "Good luck." He giggled to himself, as she didn't hear, and finally- only when his eyes got as heavy as lead- gave himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The meat sizzled on the racks of the barbeque loudly, snapping whenever a bubble of grease appeared. The smell was mouth watering, and the grandfather stood in front of the BBQ almost proudly. Almost, but not quite, because he had some quite harrowing knowledge that would make any man somewhat gloomy and depressed. As Naruto gravitated over, no doubt keeping his eyes on the prize- food, in this case- Hinata's grandfather gestured to him to come closer. Around them, the gardens were filled with flowers in their prime. Bursts of color were splashed across the green haphazardly, as if Naruto's children had been let loose and done some spastic finger-painting.

When Naruto neared him, Hinata's grandad began speaking without formalities or pleasantries. Since his life was no longer laid out as a long road ahead of him, he was trying to make every moment and every breath count. "I'm dying. I estimate that the time I have left has been whittled down to a few weeks at most"

Naruto, being the expert conversationalist, simply made a befuddled noise that was closest, in words, to, "what"? He was obviously stunned, though he knew the man was a very ripe old age now. Still, the grandfather was implying that he knew something more than the general impending death that was rather obvious for people even mildly old. Thankfully for Naruto, the grandfather ignored his utter lack of eloquence, and charged on like a freight train chugging along with no ability to stop.

"Yes, I am dying. I can feel it within my bones, in my soul." The grandfather intoned seriously, staring down at the charred meat on the grill as if it would tell him the meaning of life. He sorrowfully flipped the meat over before speaking again, trying to let Naruto absorb the shock. Hinata's granddad would need Naruto to recover quickly, because he was about to drop another bomb- this one larger, and more meaningful- maybe even more so than his remaining days.

"I would like to have sex one last time." Seeing Naruto's slightly repulsed and confused stare, he sighed and carried on without blinking. "I would like it to be with Hinata." Before Naruto could even accept any of what he was saying, the grandfather sniffled a little, though tremors wracked his body subtly. Naruto felt a tiny prick of respect for the older man, who was so obviously grieving in so many ways but had enough strength to rein it in to a respectable level. "She… reminds me… of… her…" The grandfather closed his eyes. "My… my wife."

However, Naruto wasn't charmed once the inflections of everything the grandad had said began to set in for him. The father of his wife's father or mother… wanted to have sex with his wife. Dense as Naruto was, even he understood how complicated such a thing was. He visibly balked, and the grandfather sighed resignedly and turned back to the grill. "I understand, Naruto. It's, admittedly, an odd last request. But you may agree that, for a man's last wish, it's rather humble. I am not asking for riches or for land or for glory, I just want the simple pleasures of life."

Naruto winced at 'simple pleasures', the mental image of this man and his wife in bed giving him the shivers- not the good kind, either, not the type Hinata was able to create simply by putting her soft hands on his bare skin. "This is all I would like, Naruto." Hinata's grandfather burst into his thoughts, sounding very remorseful and hesitant. This emotion, finally, pushed Naruto into a state of somewhat sulky agreement. Naruto nodded, still uncomfortable, and crossed his arms as if for protection against another mental image. Naruto's eyes had gone from flurries of emotion to two blank circles. The only way to handle something this, for lack of better word, traumatic, he needed to retreat deeply within himself. So he mumbled something that sounded agreeable, nodded the tiniest little bit by jerking his head awkwardly, and shuffled away at the same time. He almost ran towards the tables of food at the BBQ, desperate to escape the situation, as if his lack of physical presence made their conversation irrelevant and imaginary.

Hinata arrived moments later, her bustling children announcing her arrival with shrieks of excitement that punctuated the smoky air that was now fully filled with the scent of food. The little troublemakers ran towards the pool, which also happened to be where the food was located- a double win, for them, really. Hinata's ass, already very attentive and perky, was made all the stiffer by her heels, and her trim body was only covered in a somewhat skimpy bikini that draped itself lazily over her, ready to fall off at any moment. Yet, it didn't fall off, even when she bounced over to greet her grandfather. They exchanged short stories about silly things they had experienced in their time away from each other- as was the unspoken custom, because Hinata and her grandfather were very close. In fact, her grandad arguably knew her better, though Naruto held that title because of his status as her husband. Even if he wasn't particularly bright.

After a very short greeting period Hinata said that she needed to feel the warmth from the sun on such a nice day, quickly followed by something in a tone of polite dismissal. She went to sunbathe without further fanfare. An admirer (she had many) brought her a plate of various foods for her to sample, and the smile and the way her boobs jiggled in delight was enough for the young man to justify his somewhat unusual efforts to make her notice him. He had captured Hinata's attention for only a second or so, but that was enough to make him lope off towards his friends with a triumphant smile, though it was clear it was not the sexy lovefest he had been expecting to be the result of his charms.

Hinata took a hot dog from the plate and dropped it gently, wincing, as it was just off the grill. She waited a few moments before trying again, and though the meat still burned her tongue, she was famished enough to ban any pickiness about the temperature. When people were that hungry, they tended to cram food into their mouths rather quickly, and Hinata was no different. She was definitely more graceful than most, and a lot more alluring. She licked the ketchup off the hot dog, unintentionally giving her grandfather and the many captivated men a show. In her innocence, she was oblivious to anything she was doing, and that made it all the more sultry and attention grabbing. She bit into the hot dog and proceeded to shove it in her mouth as she relished in the feeling of being fed after hours of no food in her stomach.

In the next yard over, two boys talked lasciviously about how they'd love to feed her their hot dogs. "I would fuck her so hard." The first mumbled, seriously turned on by the way Hinata's skin glowed, her body barely concealed.

"She would never let us-"

"No, maybe not, but all they need is a little…. Persuasion." He almost moaned out the last word, staring in admiration at the voluptuous woman. "I think she would like it rough." He whispered to his friend raggedly. The friend nodded, but his lust filled eyes never drifted from Hinata. He was carefully working his shaft now, as if building up pressure for a main event.

After a while, and a few more hot dogs on Hinata's part, the old man needed some kind of release. So he staggered over to Hinata weakly, dramatizing his conditions only a little bit to stir her concern for him. He sat down very near her, and suddenly he asked, "Allow me to help with this lotion? You cannot possibly reach your back." His argument was both reasonable and tenderly delivered. Moments ago, her granddad had been content to watch her applying the thick, goopy white stuff. But now, as he realized how close she was, how sensual, he couldn't stop himself from inserting himself into the situation somehow. Two young men on the other side of the fence, in the neighbouring yards, seemed to have the same idea. They watched the unveiling scene with hardly concealed excitement. One was already pumping his erection with his hands, quickly and clumsily. Luckily for the two, even if their own hands could not please them, the sight of Hinata could elevate their sexual arousal to new levels.

Hinata was feeling particularly amicable that day, so she nodded with a smile and allowed her doting grandfather to rub the lotion into her skin, almost as if he were giving her a massage. He worked efficiently, but drew it out, and besides the anticipation it gave him, it also gave his joints a tiny bit of rest between areas. Finally he instructed her to lay on her front so he could do her back. She flipped over without comment. By now, the teenagers next door were masturbating feverishly, ignoring any possibility of being caught. If the grandad had looked up, he would've caught them. Unbeknownst to them, along with a scolding they'd also get a wink, or perhaps he would pretend as if he hadn't seen them. Hinata's grandfather had learned a long time ago to not hold grudges against men who thought Hinata was worthy of their fantasies. After all, the number of men were countless, and he wasn't capable of that much irritation or rage.

Hardly pausing at all, her grandfather whipped out his throbbing cock and began to jerk himself off, working in harmony with the two men in heat next door, now so turned on their hips moved of their own accord. After that tiny and unnoticeable pause, he untied the string on Hinata's bikini. She did not protest, as she didn't want unsightly tanning lines. In fact, for a second, she appreciated her grandfather's intimate knowledge of her mind and the way he seemed to do whatever she wanted without having her spoken a word.

Little did Hinata know that she was just one half of the scandal unfolding in the tucked away sunspot, which was indeed a bit close to the fence. The laughter and yells from the barbeque were muted, but still they were enough to cover up the two neighbours' cries of excitement and sheer white hot joy. After a while the grandfather slipped his cock against Hinata, between her fine ass cheeks. She either didn't notice- perhaps she was asleep, the sun was indeed very relaxing- or she didn't care. Still, Hinata was the amusement of all three men, and she made them fixated as if they had been hypnotized.

As he slipped his cock from between her ass cheeks and back again, he suddenly reached his climax- and it felt glorious, to this man whose only attraction now belonged to his granddaughter. He came somewhat loudly all over Hinata's back, but again, she was none the wiser. It could have been lotion warmed by the sun, for all the girl knew. The two guys on the other side of the fence, now jostling each other so that their erections brushed a little as they tried to see through the one peephole, were dangerously close to climax as well. After a minute or so, Hinata got up and stretched (by this time, her granddad had been smart enough to shove himself back in his pants) so that the tiny triangles of her bikini only barely covered her nipples and pussy.

Oblivious to the other two viewers, Hinata's grandfather groaned in appreciation as the sleek fabric of the bikini rose to show hints of her areolas. He found himself getting a hard on, after only a few minutes of reaching his goal. Well. He thought happily as Hinata laid back down. I suppose I have some things to look forward to, after all.

Please leave a review and PM me for more ideas for any stories you want or chapters thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was, to put it mildly, not happy.

He stared in barely concealed distaste at Hinata's grandfather's fully erect penis. He had agreed- willingly, though rather blatantly disapproving- to let Hinata's grandfather have one last round of pleasure before he inevitably died. Naruto was slightly creeped out by the grandfather's specific desires for Naruto's wife, but then, Hinata did remind the old man of his late wife. Naruto shuddered… at least it was just for this once. Though he had agreed to convince Hinata to do the deed, he had been reluctant at best to do so. Still, since it was Naruto (and, after all, her grandad did have quite the sob story) Hinata had been willing to try it. She had asked Naruto if he was okay with it, and he had- tightlipped and hesitant- nodded yes. So, really, this was his fault for not being able to refuse the old pervert's demands in the face of the impending afterlife- obviously the old man was not entirely right in the head. After all, he was dying, and Naruto- while incredibly disgusted- didn't want to make the man's last days miserable. Partly because that would look very badly if the grandfather were to flap his lips to the town gossips, but partly because of his high position on the list of people Hinata valued most.

The man gestured for help, and Naruto haltingly stepped over to the already naked old man. His cock, which was about ten inches and already hard as a rock, and would need an incredibly large condom to accommodate it. And now, to his building horror, Hinata's grandfather gestured to the packet of condoms on the bedside table. Naruto swallowed bravely and, with slightly shaking hands, scooped up the condoms from the table and ripped open the package grudgingly. When the grandfather made no move to help Naruto, or guide the poor boy's hands, Naruto was understandably intimidated. He wasn't sure what of, but it was likely the massiveness of the erection and the fact that he didn't want to touch a man in any terms that could be described as sexual. But he had to suck it up, he knew, or the old man would not be happy… and to Hinata, her grandfather was her whole world.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that was.

Because of the man's frail fingers and aching joints, Naruto was forced to actually put the condom on the old man. He delayed this for as long as was possible, rolling the condom up and down to make sure- absolutely sure- that he was putting it on the right way. He did not want Hinata getting pregnant- what a scandal it would be! And, to avoid scandal, Hinata might want to keep the baby, as a last reminder of her grandad and to preserve their reputation. But Naruto would be mortified to pretend that the baby conceived of a twisted fantasy acted out was actually his own. The old man cleared his throat very obviously, and his intent was so clear that even the often obtuse Naruto understood it. The old man was basically saying, 'she'll be here at any moment, get this condom on me already so we don't waste any time getting to the good stuff'. Naruto's will wavered for a second, and he thought about pulling out of this whole thing. But he had spent a good week- or almost that much- convincing Hinata, and it had taken all of his energy from him. He didn't have enough rebellion in him to suddenly halt the proceedings.

And so Naruto rolled the condom onto the throbbing erection of the grandfather, for a second jealous of the size, and then he realized that Hinata was doing this because he wanted her to, not because she actually had any sexual desire for her grandad, and he relaxed a tiny bit. It was enough to make him quickly make sure the condom was snuggled on tight, the latex both slick and catchy, before he backed a good twenty feet away. It seemed like that, at least… Naruto wanted to be far from the man he had just helped put a condom on. Even a mile wouldn't be enough, especially considering that this was his wife's grandfather. It didn't get more incestuous than that. But thankfully for the grandad, Naruto was a man of honor, and he did not brag of things done in bedrooms, and he also was a sympathetic man. So empathetic was he, that it was perhaps a fault rather than a virtue. Considering what was about to happen, he considered it a crippling weakness.

Hinata stepped into the room, swathed in a black bathrobe that was in fact so translucent and clingy that Naruto wondered why she even bore the pretense of even wearing it. The grandfather, already nearly orgasmic with the promise of such pleasure, took her in with his eyes very appreciatively… and the robe wasn't even off yet. Naruto, luckily, wasn't looking at the grandfather, but at his gorgeous wife with clear admiration in his eyes. As the grandfather awkwardly slid underneath the sheets, Hinata dropped the robe. Her fully curved figure was something straight from the hands of a famed sculptor, and her hair was like silken fabric hanging from her head and around her ethereal face. It broke Naruto's heart a little, to know Hinata would be- he shivered- her grandfather's, and not Naruto's. At least, for now.

"Leave, please, would you? It's very… wrong to have you here." The grandfather stopped a few times to cough for added dramatic effect, and for believability as well. But really, aside from his afflictions related to age, he was ready to fuck Hinata like a very perfect rag doll. Naruto seemed to jump ten feet into the air as the voice penetrated his consciousness, which had been full of a half naked Hinata. Naruto was now once again painfully aware of the old man's presence, and with an apologetic and regretful look at his wife, he almost ran out the door. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. He knew that he would certainly not allow any images in his mind- he would have to distract himself with other tasks while the special request was fulfilled.

Hinata wasn't fully naked- though the two men had been picturing taking off her things, obviously- but instead had donned a cutout black number, with skimpy panties and a bra and transparent black thigh highs. It was sexy to the maximum, both by classic and modern standards. Sexy was sexy, and the grandfather was no less turned on because of the trendy skin-baring cuts of the fabric. In fact, it wasn't the sexiness of the garments that really made him feel gratified, but the fact that Hinata had tried. Tried to be sexy, tried to be her best for him. Actually, he was slowly remembering it now, his wife had something fairly similar. It was as if Hinata had known what her grandfather wanted and was trying to play the part to the best capacity she could. She had on heels that were stacked high and which gleamed a glossy black, boosting her up a few inches and accentuating her ass even more.

Hinata glided over like a sinuous snake, though she was not poised for the kill. However, it was clear that she was purely determined to get this task over with as well as trying to do her best. The grandad didn't particularly care about her motivations, he just wanted her NOW.

Besides, he was fairly confident that he would have his way with her for a much longer time than any that Naruto could claim.

Hinata's grandfather was doing some foreplay-ish flirting, and it was extremely uncomfortable for Hinata, especially when he praised her body as if he worshipped at the shrine of his granddaughter. Just as she had thought that, as if on cue her horny grandad- in a voice people usually reserved for prayer- intoned, "Never has a sunset as radiant as heaven been as beautiful as the peachy tones in your cheeks. Your lips are so dark, my love... Was it pomegranate juice that stained them? Considering our lovemaking-' He cooed. "It has stayed on remarkably well."

That was creepy, but Hinata was doing her best to smile and fake her way through it, though it pained her to do so- especially when she remembered that her husband- of all people!- had convinced her to do it. She dodged her grandad's attempt at kisses and tried to maintain her train of thought so that she would not notice the way this man now fiendishly suckled her left nipple, as if expecting milk. Where had she been? Oh. Naruto's insistence.

That broke her heart just a little, and always after thinking of that, she then stopped thinking about it. Automatically. Because she could handle the idea of her husband sharing her… say, if he wanted to watch her fuck another man. That fantasy was quite common, Hinata knew. But this was nothing that had ever been in Naruto's fantasies.

Her grandfather suavely slipped his massive erection into Hinata, who was understandably dry under these conditions- even with her grandad sucking hard on her full breasts, neck, collarbone... Anywhere he could leave a mark as a signal that Hinata- of only in this moment- had been his. Her lack of arousal was immediately apparent, as he had some resistance when he pushed into her.

It didn't deter the old man, though, as he knew her body would react to his size soon enough. He was so big, in fact, that Hinata had to wiggle her hips weirdly to try to get him in. It was her attempt to make it more comfortable, but it just wasn't. Her grandfather was moving at a suspiciously whirlwind speed- a pace that no one with such geriatric hips should be able to keep up with, let alone initiate. Hinata found herself amazed with it, as it was dizzying for she herself, and she was young and flexible! Her body, while supple and prime. was not able to match that frenzied speed.

The grandfather used force to his advantage, allowing his hips to drop fully into hers and then lifting himself up and repeating the same cycle. Hinata had subconsciously predicted that such an excited elder man would blow his load within a few pathetic minutes, but when she glanced over at the bedside table clock she realized it had been a half hour. How… was that even possible?! She did feel a bit bored, but that was only a result of her soreness, as her grandfather was pounding into her like a horny gorilla. It felt like he was taking her by force, though this was mutual… in one way, at least. Hinata had nodded her consent before it began, though she wasn't particularly thrilled at this sudden series of events.

But, as her grandfather's swollen, velvety balls beat against her skin as he fucked her mercilessly and in such a ruthless way that she entirely believed his delusions that Hinata was his late wife. She knew she had a certain resemblance, but before now she had questioned it. But with the gusto he was going at this with, Hinata now truly felt that he was just depressed. He was about to die- or, at least, he felt that he would- and he couldn't accept it without having a last, great fuck he could take to heaven with him. In Hinata's head, that sounded slightly weird, but the way her grandfather was moaning distracted her to no end. She glanced over, once again, and almost let out a frustrated howl when she saw that an hour had passed. Her grandad made a similar noise in reply, his a bit sly and teasing. He watched her beautiful breasts bounce out of the black, naughty lingerie. Very suddenly Hinata had realized the old man, earlier, had gotten to her nipples through the material. With the cloth damp and the constant shifting of Hinata's negligee, it had irritated her nipples greatly, and they now stood like horizontal soldiers at attendance. "Hard for me, aren't you?" The older man licked Hinata's ear as he whispered this, then slid his puckered mouth down to toy very deliberately with her enlarged pleasure spots.

Her body was, though without her own fully acknowledged permission, finally growing wet at the ceaseless banging motion of the grandad's aging cock. Admittedly, he was much, much, much longer and thicker than Naruto, but any kind of flame on her wick had been tamped out at the thought of sex with her grandfather. Which, ironically, was what she was enduring right now. "Mhmmm, fuck." Her grandfather cussed, his gnarled hands caressing Hinata's young and perfect body. Finding herself mildly disturbed, she checked the clock once more, very sneakily. Two hours?! She dug her spiky black heels- at least three inches long an torturous to wear when actually walking- into her grandfathers folds of skin of his back. She knew from past experiences that his back was speckled with age spots, and wrinkles were as plentiful as a shirt left to dry in a crumpled ball.

She was beginning to wonder if her grandfather was not, in fact, a genetically enhanced being. What man could last through sex for more than an hour?! Hinata started mildly hyperventilating, imagining the next week in this same sorry position- legs almost up to her shoulders (as guided by her grandfather's arthritic hands) and her pussy pounded into submission. She was sore just thinking about it. Meanwhile, as the grandfather cussed and whispered compliments to his lovely granddaughter, he heard her sped up breathing. Thinking she was finally reaching climax, he impossibly increased his speed, causing Hinata to look up in hope and alarm. Maybe this was the end? If it wasn't for the violent rocking of the intertwined bodies, she would've fallen asleep long ago. She was tired- as tired as she had ever been in her life, even after a few days of labor.

Hoping to speed it up a bit (and wondering why she hadn't thought to do that before) she rocked on her plump ass to give more friction. It felt unnatural and a bit sick, though the way her grandfather's enormous cock slid easily in and out thanks to her hot juice was fairly natural in theory. She thanked her body for being able to speed this up, even when she felt her throat closing up as she watched her wrinkled grandfather prop himself up with his hands as he relentlessly swayed his hips above her. It was scary, in a way, how much strength this old man had when suddenly aroused.

Hinata, uneasily and a bit nauseously, began to bounce a bit more. Suddenly, her grandfather was beneath her, obviously wanting her to finish him off by riding cowgirl style. With an internal gulp, Hinata hastily started grinding her dripping pussy's walls against her grandfather's condom covered cock. She leaned back, trying to pretend she was riding a horse- though her grandfather's little noises of excitement were not exactly endorsing that harmless daydream. Faltering a few times, though of course her grandfather did not mind in the slightest, Hinata tilted from side to side, as if handling a joystick at a classic arcade game. Her grandad was brought back to the days when Hinata was barely a tender age of twelve or thirteen, and he would take her to the arcade and watch her lean over the game deliciously. She was voluptuously shaped even back before puberty, now that he was remembering it. "You always teased me." Her grandfather scolded her. "You little minx, you had me awake at night for years!" Hinata stopped moving, and was soon swept up in her grandfathers movements in much the same way a swimmer loses the battle with the current. She swallowed vomit that was now acidic in her throat. She shook her head firmly, as if that would do any good.

Thanks to this very invading memory, the grandfather was brought back to his own body right as he hit the climax- and hard. Hinata, impervious to this, was staring at the wall with slightly detached eyes while she bounced on his cock as she might a balance ball- her granddad's hips now bucked, ignoring her repulsed reply to his sexy admissions. Her grandfather did not notice such emotions, however, as his eyes were scrunched shut very, very tightly. He had assumed Hinata was averse to talking because she was so feverishly breathless, and pleasured so much more than she was when with any other man- especially Naruto.

His orgasm, though probably expected by many assuming minds to be stutteringly short because of his age, was almost a minute long, forcing Hinata to endure the blasts of cum that steadily shot out of her grandfather as he climaxed. She forced herself a few miles a second, so to speak, thinking of Naruto to help her climax- as she knew her grandfather would never stop this until she was pleasured to the fullest extent.

So, mostly faking this orgasm, Hinata "came" with a submissive gasping moan, then a fairly unconvincing screaming cry. Her grandfather, still having a climax induced seizure underneath her, was further spurred on by the noise into a second climax. "Ohhh, I KNEW you'd love it if I fucked you, ahhh, oahhhh." His orgasm gripped him by the cock and made him surrender any speech. Such a long period of coming! This was unheard of for a young man, let alone a man of his dignified and ripe age. But, as Hinata came above him and the condom swelled with his own juices, her grandfather was very, very satisfied indeed… even for an old man with very little life left. He sat back, satisfied, allowing himself to triumphantly sink into the silky sheets. "I knew you'd love it." He groaned, already replaying the situation in his mind.

**Please read and review send me messages, with ideas for new stories and chapters please**


	5. Chapter 5

(Please leave a review and ideas)

The accident had not been fatal-yet- but for Naruto it had been immensely damaging. Without the needed surgery he would surely be meeting death shortly, and when Hinata had received the estimated cost of the operation she had not breathed for at least a minute. So many zeros could not be possible! Her poor husband lie on the cheap hospital bedding, put into a medically induced coma. If he were awake, he would be screaming in pure pain. Hinata, who was faced with almost no options, had paid the small fine for him to be put on the pain meds. Not doing so would have been inhumane.

It hadn't been a day that seemed any different from the last. No ominous thunderclouds, nothing out of the usual… it was almost comical how great Hinata's day had been going. A visit to her grandfather- which had been very light hearted, thankfully, and she hadn't noticed any of his pervy moves- and a nice day of shopping for groceries and clothing. Naruto hadn't been with her that day, and her child was at daycare- it was a period of time where Hinata could simply relax. No one to cook for, no cleaning to be done, just some menial tasks.

That was why it had shocked her to learn that Naruto, always such a careful driver, had been hit by another car that was being driven recklessly by a drunken old man. Aside from the obvious broken bones and such, Naruto had such heavy internal bleeding that he would require a lengthy and complicated surgery to ever live normally again. Without it, he would inevitably die or live the rest of his life as a brain-dead person. And the decision needed to be made speedily, for the damage was only worsening with every moment. Hinata called her grandfather, desperate and out of options. She had not called her grandfather since the incident, as Hinata was not one to waste time calling her poor old grandad while her husband lay dying. It hadn't seemed a reasonable thing to do, and certainly not the most urgent of tasks. But now she realized she needed to heavily rely on her grandfather if she had any hopes of paying off the hospital for Naruto's surgery. The world, which ran on money and money alone these days, needed the funds _before _they started operating, regardless of Naruto's failing condition.

Hinata had done the calculations over and over again, both in her head and on paper- the operation would leave Hinata with no money to feed her husband or herself or their children, let alone give them a nice cushion of wealth for Naruto's recovery period. Hinata would have to work so hard, in fact, for them to eat at all that the only option would be something very lucrative, like prostitution. And that was out of the cards. Hinata knew Naruto would never want her to tarnish her reputation for him, even on the brink of death. Her husband was noble to the very, very end.

"Grandfather, Narutowashitbyacarandtheoperationcostsafortuneand-"

"Slow down, granddaughter." Her grandfather said patiently, in that wise old voice of his. With his ailing ears, which had begun to play tricks on him, it was hard to understand normal speak- much less this gibberish. Hinata was a reasonable girl in the best of times, but it was abnormal for her to be so excited. "What's got you in a tiff?"

Hinata took at least twenty calming breaths before she could begin to speak. Thankfully, her grandfather did not bother her while she composed herself. "Naruto was hit by a car." She got through that part with no problem, as it was black and white fact, but her voice broke as she tried to get through the next part. "He'll d-die if this operation… it's s-so much money we can't…" She broke down at this point but managed to cry out, "Is there anything you can do?!" The nurses, just coming in to check Naruto's vitals, glanced at each other sympathetically and backed out, Hinata none the wiser. It was bad enough to be a blubbering mess in the sole company of your battered husband- the presence of people would worsen it.

Her grandfather was silent for so long Hinata thought that she had accidentally pressed the end button while sobbing against the phone, but at last he spoke. "I do have a bit of retirement money I had saved up-"

"Oh, thank you, thank-"

"Dear child, listen." He commanded gently, seeing that Hinata was in a very shakeable condition and that she was as delicate as freshly blown glass. "I have some conditions?" He phrased it like a question, but said it as a statement- he knew she would not resist the surgery that would restore her beloved husband to his prime… or, at least, the land of the living. Hinata was tripping over herself now in agreement- she was in no condition to think back to the time her grandfather had fucked her senseless, something her husband had agreed to. It had baffled her at first, until she found out that her grandad was due to die in a very short amount of time. The only reasoning that came to Hinata's aid now was that fact that, if her grandad was short on time, he would not need the retirement money anyway! So surely, the conditions would not be too bothersome!

Her grandfather was still talking, but the elated Hinata was too harried to bother with rules or pleasantries. Feeling somewhat sheepish, she interrupted him. "You need to wire the hospital, or write a check, or, I'll call a nurse, just bring in the money or a bank transfer slip and they can surely do it that way oh thank you so much grandfather you've saved Naruto!"

Hinata went on in this way for a little while, while her grandad sat patiently in his recliner and listened to the endless stream of instructions from his granddaughter's end. It needed to be done posthaste, Hinata insisted, and her grandfather could see why- Naruto was obviously in an unspeakably awful condition, if Hinata so blindly agreed to whatever the grandfather could dream up. And so he, without too much complaint, hung up on Hinata and called his bank. It was almost impossible to transfer such a huge sum of money without his presence, but Hinata's grandfather had become fairly immobile as his age grew. He couldn't make it to the bank to bother with the annoying brokers- but somehow everything was arranged, and a staggering sum was sent to the hospital.

Within the hour, nurses were putting up the guardrails on Naruto's flat hospital bed and tying up the IVs. Prepping him for surgery with skill and poise, a team of four nurses seemed to ignore the ecstatic Hinata as they worked over Naruto. Knowing the numbing medicine would wear off very quickly without the constant flow of a machine, they tied everything up and wheeled him to the operating chambers. Hinata was left behind in all the bustle, feeling moody- no one had discussed her husband's operation or condition!- and happy- oh, thank God, someone was going to help Naruto!- and all of a sudden very, very aware of the dread slowly budding in her heart as she replayed the phone call in her head.

Naruto's surgery was starting just as Hinata arrived home- her grandfather had called her back to tell her to get home that instant. He had paid the babysitter so that the children were kept away from the house- he was very good at executing his fantasies as if he had mapped them out like a vacation instead of dreams. He had instructed her to put on her frothiest lace and thinnest negligee- her grandad was intent on capturing her once more, but this time without Naruto no doubt waiting in the kitchen and timing the whole event. He would not be there to comfort Hinata after the dirty deed, and Hinata was depressed at this turn of events, but Naruto was being cut open at that very moment… and so she marched on with her pretty head held high.

Scarcely ten minutes passed after Hinata's initial undressing and redressing before her grandad arrived. She had done herself up in high heels- four inches, at least- and intricate lingerie, the kind that made her body look as if it were made by Michelangelo's hands. He lived a while away, and for a fleeting second Hinata wondered how he had made the trip in such a very short amount of time. Not for the first time, his 'I have a few weeks left to live' spiel seemed very suspicious. But she could barely think that before her grandfather was on top of her, wrangling his enormous erection out of his pants and getting ready to plunge it into Hinata. Hinata squealed in protest and wriggled away, but her grandfather's eyes went fiery and Hinata suddenly knew enough to lay back, resigned to her fate. It was disgusting not to use a condom- with Naruto, riding bareback had been a very fun event, something to look forward to- but the possibility of getting impregnated by her _grandfather _made bile rise to Hinata's throat. And so that was how Hinata ended up coughing on acid in her disgust while her grandfather guided his meaty cock inside of her understandably dry pussy.

The black lace brushed rawly at her nipples as he began his pounding, and Hinata regained control of her breathing, even though her throat was scratched raw by the bile. It was hard to maintain a steady pace of breathing when she wanted to burst out crying like an eleven year old when she was denied a shiny new toy. It felt like something akin to rape- though Hinata had thankfully never been raped and the only thing that could come close to something like that was the last time her grandad had arranged to fuck her. Suddenly her grandfather pulled out, barely a moment after he had gotten inside of her. Hinata, understandably confused, sat up, her eyes glimmering with the hope that he had changed his mind.

No such luck.

"Darling granddaughter." His voice rumbled and Hinata caught sight of his shrunken Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He whetted his tongue and tried to continue, his dry cracked lips moving ever so slowly. "I seem to have forgotten that I have not been properly… cleaned." He did his best to make his voice sound both fatherly and fuckworthy. He had a deeper voice, and to some (perhaps if they had not seen his face or known his age) it would have been arousing… but Hinata was simply put off.

Hinata nodded, her eyes crinkling as she shut them in disgust. That made sense to her, as her grandad had a hard time getting to and from the shower these days- it didn't make sense for him to be so rigid in his cleaning schedule if he was destined to die soon. What she didn't know- though she was about to become very aware- was that her grandfather's cock was very dirty indeed. In the folds of his foreskin was dried up cum from his previous affair with Hinata, and it was currently peeling off in some places- though the granddad had not bothered to wipe it off yet. It gave him a sick kind of perverse pleasure in knowing that he was about to make her scrape it off with his teeth- maybe that was why he was so nice to her now, trying to sweet talk her. "Aren't I big, Hinata?" He wanted to hear her say it.

She, fully aware of how big he really was, nodded honestly. Hinata wasn't one for lying… in fact she was terrible at it, so it wasn't worth the bother. Her grandfather raised his eyebrows subtly, obviously wanting her approval in verbal form. Hinata was reluctant to give it, but she knew he wouldn't give up, and so finally she uttered, "Yes." Unsatisfied, her grandfather roughly entwined his fingers in her silky hair, finding satisfaction from the fact that it would be undeniably filled with his cum by the time he was done. It was odd that Hinata was so accepting of this treatment, but then again, she needed her husband better and her grandfather needed his fix, so this agreement was good for both sides. "Clean it off." It was two parts a demand, two parts a whine- and Hinata was forced to oblige, no matter what her grandfather had meant it as. He really wanted his granddaughter to desire him, but as this was almost impossible in this situation, he made do with ordering her about like she was a submissive little minx.

And indeed, now she was- she got on her knees, albeit not enthusiastically- leaning over his cock with an apprehensive look on her face. She cautiously peeled away the slick, thick foreskin, which was dotted with dirt and crusty dried… Hinata recoiled, though her grandfather pretended not to notice. It was a daunting task… so much so that Hinata was tempted to ask if they could take this to the shower so that she could properly hose him off. The way her granddad was looking at her, though, made it clear she was expected to lick it off. It wasn't as if he was being cruel- his face was still that fatherly facade- but it certainly didn't look appetizing.

As she spat on his cock- lubrication for his blowjob- she felt his fingers tighten in her hair as he guided her luscious lips around his massive, dirty erection. She pumped his cock with her nicely manicured fingers- she even resented getting a manicure as it was now, as maybe those few dollars would have helped Hinata pay for Naruto's surgery. Speaking of Naruto… she wondered how he was doing. She hoped for dear life that he was well, that even as he was being cut open he would end up healthy and capable of caring for his family again. His wife wished him well even as she was sucking another man's cock- that was dedication.

Her grandfather moaned erotically and loudly at that, and Hinata (against her will) felt her pussy slicken with juice, so much so in fact that she was reminded of a slip n' slide that her children loved to play on. Her grandfather noticed the way her lower lips clung to the moist black satin and his cock seemed to get a second wind. It hardened admirably as he watched Hinata cough- the tip of his cock was pressed against the back of her poor throat, but he wasn't letting up. Good thing her gag reflex was repressible, she thought sourly as he fucked her throat roughly. Soon enough, the cock slipped out from under her slippery tongue, and she felt him throwing her back against the bed. Her thighs pressed against the end of the bed and Hinata felt herself being bent over Her grandfather fingered her and she moaned hotly, embarrassed but horny now.

She couldn't deny her body what it wanted, unfortunately, and so she allowed her granddad to pull off her panties so abruptly that they ripped right off, hanging from her hips attractively as his cock found her dripping pussy. The foreplay had been very beneficial for Hinata, and now she was sufficiently aroused. It was easy for the grandfather to shove his cock inside of her, regardless of the massive size, because though Hinata was very tight and resisting (which made them both all the hotter, really) she was very well lubricated. She felt her thighs jiggle as her little grandfather pounded his hips into her ass, thus pushing his cock further into her. Hinata still didn't welcome the absence of the rubbery friction that a condom provided- the absence of it reminded her that she could very well be impregnated by her very own grandfather… even when hot and horny, that was absolutely awful to Hinata. Still, she felt her grandfather's hands find her impressive breasts, which bounced jauntily as he fucked her mercilessly and hard.

"So naughty." Her grandfather growled at her as she began to thrust her ass backwards in an attempt to mount him further. In response her grandfather forced her legs so far apart that it was basically a perfect split. Hinata heard herself whine for more as her grandfather shoved her onto the bed, never once leaving her tight pussy. She groaned and in response he yelled out her name as he began to approach his climax. She was desperate to get on that level, but luckily when he was fucking her from behind in this way she could ignore the loose skin of her grandfather flapping against her back. She focused on the groaning from his throat and the hot pleasure she derived from this demented ride and began to squeal like a little piglet. Though it was odd, her grandfather certainly liked it. He ramped up his speed and Hinata found her face pressed into the bed and the rest of her lingerie being recklessly ripped off. As her grandfather began to orgasm, she flailed her arms wildly until she could grab onto the sheets. Hinata rubbed her clit against his stiff cock until she too reached the threshold.

Hinata came with a fiery scream of passion, and for the first time that day she had no regards for her husband- who was currently in a life or death surgery- as she squirted all over the sheets. Her grandfather came as well, his white hot cum dripping from inside of her and onto the bed. Her grandfather breathed heavily into her hair and pinched her sore nipples, making her back arch pleasantly. She breathed raggedly and tried to get a grip, but all she could think to say was, "More." It came out in a whimper and, she was delighted to find out a moment later, resulted in her granddad pushing her into the bed even harder as he fucked her like a young stallion and not the aging thing he was. She sighed happily as she gave in to the rounds of pleasure that were coming on rather quickly and gripped the sheets, getting ready for another wild ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Read and review leave comments for ideas in the future

Hinata maneuvered awkwardly, her slightly swollen belly sticking out unhelpfully. Even though it wasn't very noticeable, it was still there impeding her movement. Her kids swarmed around her ankles like rabid dogs, whining for their breakfast. The loud beeping from Naruto's machine made it hard to focus, and had Hinata glanced at the limp and helpless figure of her husband, she probably would have broken down inside. It was hard enough to know he was there, just a room over, while she pleasured her own grandfather- what was worse, or at least very bad, was how Naruto had been reduced from a great warrior to someone who needed near constant monitoring and care. Not that Hinata minded- she would have roped in the moon for him, but unfortunately that wasn't an option in this certain case.

Hinata made a shooing motion to her children, which simultaneously broke her heart and aggravated the already-hormonal Hinata even more. Being pregnant wasn't ideal in terms of angelic behavior, but dealing with a horny old man and hungry children only stuck her in the side further. "I said NO." She thundered as she made her way to the stairs, only to discover her children had been following like abandoned kittens. "GO."

But her children were like her, and as such were very persistent. They pawed at her body insistently, frowning and mewling. Their tiny hands met a depraved looking outfit of scanty, cheap lace and heels so high only a whore would ever wear them as anything more than a joke. Her garters squeezed her thighs attractively and the corset hugged her body nicely, though of course her children didn't really think much of the outfit. She'd been dressing like this for a little while now, so why should they make it a big deal? It was nothing out of the norm at this point.

Hinata balanced the tray with the food on it in very wobbly and unstable way, but she managed to open the door and proceed into her grandfather's bedroom. She felt no enthusiasm, which was both a blessing and something unfortunate. If only she could muster some enthusiasm, her grandfather might let her alone… then again, Hinata realized, if he thought she liked it, he'd only demand more and more of her. So perhaps the best thing, then, was to act bored and listeless and dissatisfied? Perhaps if she acted like this was a chore, he would like it less?

Well… it was worth a try.

Hinata swaggered in the room with her usual little sway of the hips, but it wasn't sultry. If anything it could be best described as an annoyed walk, as if she wanted to get this over with. Her grandfather didn't seem to notice- he never did, though- and honed in instead on her outfit. It seemed as if the cheaper she looked- obviously overapplied lipstick, tons of eyeliner, less clothing than most prostitutes wore- the higher his erection reached… to Hinata's utter disgust.

Her children watched in horror as Hinata primly set down the tray and proceeded to crawl stiffly into bed beside him as her grandfather started to stroke himself. Her children- instead of being sensible and deciding to leave while they could- instead stood with mouths dropped and eyes huge and horrified. They watched as their mother hissed as she scratched herself with one of the heels- these damn torturous heels- on accident, but still pursued the purpose of her mission and started to swallow his swollen cock with her lipsticked mouth.

Dark red lip gloss got on the veiny erection, but it wasn't as if the grandfather minded- though Hinata had hoped to irritate him in this way. Instead, he gripped her hair with no regard for her own comfort and made her bob her head in such a way that his cock was ramming the back of her throat. She choked, her gag reflex kicking in slightly. Still her grandfather moaned and laughed in ecstasy, while his grandchildren watched on with grotesque fascination and repulsion.

The main event, however, wasn't too far away- her grandad got impatient with her lack of suction on his erection and pulled her head up for a kiss, regardless of the pre cum dripping from her bulbous lips. He licked it from her lips, and Hinata instinctively pulled away, only to be yanked back in by her impatient grandfather. The toast and eggs and the trimmings for the breakfast lie abandoned on the side table, but the children were too shocked to reach for it- besides, their appetite had been stemmed for now… and perhaps forever. Oddly, as the children watched their grandfather shove his hips toward their mother's dry pussy, Hinata's son noticed the bacon and licked his lips. Luckily, Hinata didn't notice this. She had gotten very good at zoning out the horrors of everyday life- and as such, she was sort of in zombie mode as her grandfather began to fuck her brains out.

His cock slid in and out roughly, making an odd but fleshy noise against the sheets. Frustrated, her grandfather pulled her from her little cocoon of sheets and exposed her underwear- now ridden up and soaked with milky white pre cum from the grandad- to her kids, who watched with rapt attention. Her grandfather, who for a second noticed the silence of the room, frowned and prodded Hinata with his fingertips. "Why are you so quiet? Our audience would like a nice performance." He purred, grinning at his stunned grandchildren with charm.

Hinata, refusing to be yanked from her haze, remained in her stupor but began making fake sounding "oh's" and "mmm's" and other such erotic noises. It sounded more like a porno than an intimate encounter, but her grandfather was pleased nonetheless. Nothing wrong with pornography! Nothing wrong with faking it. He'd pleasure her soon enough. He was sure of that.

And so, he began ramming into her with all of his feeble strength. Oddly, his rest allowed him a bit more strength with which to ram into Hinata- and as such, her grandfather didn't really mind resting so much in solidarity. She made sure to keep him away from her children and her half dead husband as much as she could without being suspicious, but her grandad hardly minded if this was the payoff.

Hinata moaned, and though the sound was faux, her pussy began involuntarily slickening, making the fucking much easier for the grandad. He positioned himself above her, his body heavy on hers, and wiggled his hips to drive his cock deeper. Hinata protested, disliking the huge erection, but he put his hands in her hair and pulled at it to silence her. Or, rather, make her shriek with irritation rather than protest his advances.

Her grandfather reached completion in record time- the presence of the children made him horny and satisfied as hell- and he came inside of her, holding her down even as she tried subtly to get away in time. Sadly, she had failed, and she felt her cavity fill with his cum. Annoyed by the heat of it, she cleared her throat loudly. He was currently trying to cuddle up to her breast, his face inbetween them, but she instead asked if he was hungry, thinking this would distract him sufficiently. Unfortunately for her, he began suckling on her breast like a little infant… one with wrinkles and yet another erection at the interaction.

Hinata sighed, relieved that it was all mostly over, and glanced at the clock. "It's time to feed her."

Her grandfather nodded, gesturing that he could share the other breast. Hinata winced, but finally looked up to her daughter and son, her eyes clearing. Her face reddened with shame and embarrassment, but she still reached for her daughter and positioned her mouth to her tit to feed. Her son- appetite now fully returned to him- reached for the bacon and nibbled on it as he watched his grandfather and his little sister suckle his mother's breasts.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata's body, which was the target of much admiration and jealousy-powered hatred ('it must have been surgery' the gossiping older women tittered, 'nothing that good is natural'- to which everyone besides the speaker would eagerly agree, glad to have a group that would funnel their own spite into words), was anything but glamorous in this state. It was wracked with soul crushing sobs, her skin sheathed in a hospital gown that hardly covered or protected anything. Hinata,'s face, also an enviable feature of hers, was coated in tears and slightly puffy from her skin absorbing the salt.

"It's fine." Naruto beckoned to her from his bed, she at his bedside, but even has he had said the words Hinata had very nearly collapsed entirely. Luckily, she was saved from falling onto the hard tile floor by the standard bedside chair, which her arm had become tangled in on the very short way from the low bed to the ground. Naruto still held, in his battered but muscled arms, the love child of Hinata and her grandfather. Though, Hinata thought loathingly, it should really be called a hate child in this case. Or perhaps a your-husband-needs-medical-care-and-I'll-give-you-the-money-to-fix-him-if-you-let-me-fuck-you child. By this point, Hinata thought she was allowed to be a little bitter.

Naruto, who was blissfully ignorant of any his wife's thoughts and even more unaware of the affair (if one could call it that), was baffled at Hinata's response to their baby. Or, as Hinata knew, her grandfather's inbred baby. The urge to tell him everything was present in her, but the sense to refrain was even stronger, so much so that all she could do was get caught in the crossfire and cry. Hinata cradled her own body, tears making a _plip _noise as they fell to the pukey flecked hospital flooring. Naruto, unsuccessfully, tried to lure her back up to his side with soothing sounds and comforting words.

"I know he's- it, it is a _he_, or- we'll raise this child-" Naruto artfully sidestepped the gender question. "-just like we did our previous. Hinata, birth deformities happen all the time. I mean, just because we don't know anyone affected by them, it doesn't mean… it doesn't mean those children can't be happy. He's got a beautiful mother, and a warrior father-" Hinata burst into a fresh new round of tears at the mention of the father, but Naruto, not knowing what else to do, carried on as he cradled the newborn awkwardly. "-so he should be able to get through life not knowing how cruel people are. We can protect him- her- this child-" He fumbled, since she had not been able to stop sobbing long enough to tell him the gender, though Hinata loathed the thing regardless of whether it was feminine or masculine.

Naruto tried to lean over the bed, which was getting easier and easier because his recovery was nearly fully complete- while awkwardly juggling the baby (if it could be called that) and balancing himself so he could reach to his wife. He dragged her up to him gently, kissing her wet cheeks as she cried. Hinata's eyesight was suddenly raised over the bed to the baby he held, and she shook her head furiously while a cry of agony escaped her. Still, like is human nature, she could not look away from the horror that she had carried for nearly a year.

It's little hand grasped for it's mother, since newborns are ingrained with this knowledge, but unfortunately for the little baby it's mother only thought of awful things when she saw it. Flashbacks plagued Hinata in an instant, even as her husband attempted to comfort her. The many times she had been made to pleasure her own grandfather- her very own grandad!- even though he knew that this outcome was entirely possibly, hell, the bastard probably loved having proof of his conquests with his own granddaughter!

It was sick and wrong and awful, but who could Hinata tell?

No one. Absolutely no one. She was an adult, her grandfather was nearly in the ground, so she was accountable for her actions by now. And her husband? What could he think or say to her? Would he even believe her when she told him the truth- that she had been disgusted by it? She doubted any husband, even one as loving as her own, would ever accept that sex could be unenjoyable, when it was so easy for Naruto to get his fill of her.

Hinata recoiled from the deformity that was her- _the_, she reminded herself, it wasn't hers by any means, she could get rid of it somehow- the product of the forced incest. She knew that she should be trying her hardest to seem happy- she had never been depressed after giving birth before, though she knew that sometimes happened to women who had many children, so maybe it was a decent excuse after all? She knew all of this and yet she couldn't bring herself out of her current state. How could she pretend to be happy if that… that…_thing _was staring at her with its squinty little eyes and chubby neck and extra finger on the left hand? She couldn't. She just wasn't an actress, and she doubted that even if she were that she could bring herself to seem happy and radiant about this birth.

"Naruto." She choked on his name- or was that the guilt, forming as a lump in her throat?- and opened her mouth, trying to put it into something he would understand. But Naruto simply hugged her, accepting her tears as signs of exhaustion or- if he was feeling exceptionally good at deluding himself and all of the little common sense he had- as tears of joy, so many she couldn't speak. He tried to believe the latter, though her wobbly voice suggested exhaustion after birth more than anything else.

"I know you're tired." Naruto soothed, hugging her tighter to him. As a result, Hinata was brought face-to-deformed-face to the baby she had carried as it gurgled disgustingly in greeting. She felt bile in her throat and tried to shift away from it, but Naruto was holding her closer than ever and she couldn't move. "We'll give this baby the best life, Hinata… especially with such a beautiful mother."

Hinata teared up all over again. He wouldn't say that if he knew the real parentage of the bastard child.

Himawari, the daughter of Hinata and Naruto, was asleep at home in her bed. Her bedroom was not lavishly decorated, but because of Naruto's position and his earnings, it was comfortable to say the least. His salary was not modest, but it was also not so much that he did not know what to do with the money. He earned a fair bit here and there, and it didn't hurt that he was revered in the town. Himawari had always been comfortable and provided for, and had never missed a meal beyond reason within her lifetime. She trusted her mother and father completely in that innocent way that children have- the premise that your parents know everything, and that they would never harm you.

The grandfather, despite the fact that this was his granddaughter at the focus of his attention, was also attracted to that shining naiveté she possessed. She had an undeniable resemblance to her mother Hinata, what with the same hair color and some of that same spunk. There were elements of Naruto as well, which was inevitable, but the grandfather was willing to overlook those if he could look at Himawari as if she were another incarnation of Hinata, just as she was during her childhood. The same innocence, the same spirit, the same primal beauty, though she wasn't very formed yet- puberty was elusive thus far, though he was very confident that when the appropriate age was reached she would blossom from a bud into a bloom, just as her mother had, with aplomb and sexuality.

At least, that was the grandfather's hope. It goes without saying that he was relying on his failing body to survive long enough for him to see this blossoming happen, but he was unsure- in the back of his mind, as he never dared think about it openly with himself- if he would indeed make it another few years to be a witness to her evolution from weed to flower. He, by nature, was an undyingly optimistic kind of old man, albeit a perverted one to say the least, and so it was in his personality to not think about death, even if it was practically banging at the door with a battering ram. The door, metaphorically, was hanging on by the last inches of its nails, but the grandfather leaned against that door, bickering with Death to let him live to see his granddaughter grow breasts. Death wouldn't oblige, so the old man stubbornly lived on.

As Himawari slept, her breathing peaceful and deep, her own grandfather, whom she adored to no end, crept into her dark room like the slithering weasel he truly was. Himawari never shifted or halted her breathing pattern- this wasn't storybook fiction, the grandfather scoffed, and it wasn't as though her sleeping body could sense anything odd around her. The human body was woefully overestimated in some aspects, like forming premonitions of danger- the grandfather shook his head dismissively at that thought- but the gnarled old man appreciated the body nonetheless because it was a great vessel of pleasure for himself.

As he stood above her bed, he was neither attractive nor innocent- he was the complete and polar opposite of the slumbering girl, whose dark hair was ruffled against the pillow. The blankets covered her nearly entirely, all but her face, which glowed in the pale moonlight like a sphere of alabaster beauty, or raw marble roughly shaped by a sculptor's professional hands. The grandfather stood there until he could no more, admiring her until his knees started to remind him of his age and his poor physical fitness. Using his twisted old fingers to support himself, he gently grabbed hold of the bedpost and shimmied awkwardly into the bed beside her, trying not to wake her. He was aided in the size of the bed- which was large and very nice for a little girl like she, but the plan had been for her to grow into it- but was not aided in anything else. He was a bit clumsy at this age, and it didn't help that Himawari was an observant little girl and a light sleeper.

Her eyes fluttered open and, at first, she could comprehend nothing but the blackness in front of her. As her eyes slowly began to sharpen and her night vision became better, she listened to someone fumbling into the bed at her back. She felt the sharp pinpricks of fear needle her, as she had no idea who it was- an intruder?! She instantly feared for her dear grandfather, whom she liked very much in spite of her mother's general wariness of him. Children often were ignorant of undertones in conversation or physical closeness, and because of this Himawari didn't really know why her mother resented her grandfather.

Summoning the courage to turn over and face her attacker, Himawari wiggled so that her body slowly rolled over, though the heavy blankets and the moving bed pinned her down slightly. She used up nearly all of her strength doing this, but came face to face with said intruder- and though a human's ability to see in the dark is not grand by any means, the moonlight coming through her blinds in little slits aided her in recognizing the wrinkly face barely inches from her own. "Oh, grandpa." Her voice was surprised, and though it was neutral, her grandfather was instantly relieved that she had not reacted too badly. He had been expecting her to be malleable, and indeed she was, as most children are. He had worried that he had waited too long to approach her, but everything seemed to be going fairly well.

"I did not expect you to come in here, Grandpa. What time is it?" Himawari said quietly in response to her grandfather's silence, and she was then forced to watch him as he settled into the bed, making himself comfortable. He still did not speak, though she didn't really expect him to- he was quite odd sometimes, especially around her mother. But, being the age she was, Himawari was not too particularly bothered by her grandfather's silence. She understood old people to be childlike- that was why they were in nursing homes- and she herself had crawled into her parent's bed before late at night… so perhaps her grandfather was just acting like a child here, seeking comfort from someone he depended on?

Himawari's roundabout way of thinking was challenged, however, when her grandfather dipped in closer to her, his rough nose brushing her tiny soft one. "Um, Grandpa?"

He ignored her completely, his dead weight coming to rest fully on top of her. Himawari questioned his silence, and rightly so. Finally Himawari decided to voice her concerns after an agonizingly long period of time filled with her grandfather trying to get comfortable all while atop his granddaughter. Right as she opened her mouth to try to draw a reason out of him, his wormy tongue poked into her mouth and his lips plastered themselves to her like superglue. Himawari felt the suction her grandfather was created and found herself basically powerless to push him away.

His weight alone was not intimidating, but he was now using it such that it had become dead weight, which as we all know is remarkably heavier than normal weight. Himawari could not counter it, as it would have taken some one at least twice her size to make him move even a few inches away from her, much less slide him off her completely.

The young girl was very, very confused. She had seen her grandfather as a harmless sort of person to this point, and though they weren't close, he had always been in her life. Though they did not have any intellectual conversations, he had a close physical proximity, in that he practically lived at her house and ate meals with the family and watched her even as she played with other children of the village. As his tongue plunged deeper into her throat, she felt she might choke on it. Her face twisted into one of deep uncertainty and displeasure.

Her grandfather noticed this, and pulled back for the first time. A rush of fresh air greeted Himawari, and she felt relieved at this respite. But alas, the sticky breath of the old man was still in her personal space, and the calming cool of the air she sucked in was soon soured by the taste of her grandfather's tongue once more.

Himawari, seeing his somewhat gloating expression, decided to seize the moment before he went back to what he had been doing. "What are you doing!?" She asked, her voice quiet and slightly less demanding than she had perhaps intended. But she couldn't help this slight indication of fear- her terror wasn't nearly as great as her confusion, but she still had bad feelings about this, and it showed in her face and tone and body language.

"I love you." Her grandfather said simply. "That is why I do this." And back down he went, holding her little arms down. She felt something hard poking at her bare legs, and she was at a loss to guess what it could be. At her age, she had no idea how sexuality and love related to another, and she had even less knowledge about body parts.

But he had planted a seed in her, he had rightfully used her observations and twisted them to make sense in a perverse way. She considered his words and recalled how her mother and father kissed- fleeting but passionate, and above all loving and soft. Kisses, to her, symbolized love, or at the very least some kind of affection.

So what her grandfather said made sense. But Himawari was smart, and she sensed something was a bit off about his explanation. The way he kissed her, or really sort of just mashed his lips and tongue against hers, was not the same as her parents. It was something different, though she could not find a word for it. Though she was not aware, her grandfather's kisses were greedier, lustful instead of loving, but of course Himawari did not know those words yet, and so had to content herself with knowing something was just generally off about the whole situation.

Still, she was rendered physically useless as the hard thing poked at her legs and her grandfather's breath clouded her mouth. She breathed hard through her nose, but his smell still invaded. She stared at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do. Her mind slowed from its racing thoughts to a sludge, and in this way she coped with his endless making out. He groped her slightly, but at this point she had distanced herself.

A shock of temperature made her come falling back to earth, however. Something hot was against her legs, and though the hard thing was slightly softer, the intense heat was not pleasant and made her try to squirm away once more. Her grandfather's reaction to the heat was far different- he ground his hips into her tiny body and swiveled his body, as if savoring this moment. She didn't understand it at all. Her grandfather groaned loudly, the night air punctuated with the sound like an earthquake ripping up peaceful looking fields.

Soon he was dead weight again, and though her grandfather moved his mouth from hers, she didn't dare speak for fear he might repeat his actions. Himawari closed her eyes, as if sleeping, and waited. Her grandfather finally got up a while later, kissed her forehead, and left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata and Naruto smiled down at the cooing baby, who was making gurgling noises to communicate his feelings. He was misshapen and deformed, but his parents- even Hinata, who knew his true parentage- had grown to love the tiny thing, no matter his external appearance. He was a vivacious and buoyant child, and despite his young age he was constantly on the move, crawling and rolling and diving off of furniture. Such a rambunctious quality reminded Hinata of Naruto's spirit- the way he would get back up on his feet if he were knocked down. She had come around to a different way of thinking since that gloomy day at the hospital, the day the baby was born.

Hinata had come to realize that parentage didn't matter, to an extent. It was how you raised a child, really, that defined them, and Hinata didn't want the child to be affected by the awful relationship between his true parents. Since the baby's birth, Hinata had seen less and less of her grandfather, which was an unexpected plus from the whole ordeal. Naruto loved the child dearly and he, too, saw that same fighting spirit that he so liked in himself. It was as if the baby knew of his awful extremities and was trying extra hard to gain favor for himself despite his looks.

Her grandfather, on the other hand, had evolved into something bitter and senile. He envied this sudden stabilization in the relationship between Hinata and Naruto, which was something he had not foreseen. He stayed awake at night, only concentrated on keeping them apart. It was all he focused on- if you randomly looked into his head on any given day, at any time, he was scheming. He was plotting. He was shrewdly looking for ways to ruin this happiness that the birth had fostered. After a few weeks of feverishly sleepless nights and scrapped plans, he finally outlined a plan that he felt would work. If he found the right person, there would be no evidence, no scrap of proof that could be traced back to the poor old grandad.

Hunched over and covered in a protective coat that masked his identity, Hinata's grandfather waited in the shaded alley behind an abandoned building, waiting for his contact. He watched anxiously as the shadows bent and twisted around him, trying to pick out the form of a man. Finally, however, the black outline of a walking shape headed towards him. Once closer to the shadow, the grandfather realized it was a brawny man who had his hand covertly by his side, ready to take the money.

As if anyone could see the exchange in such a shadow-coated alley, the grandad thought, but obediently he placed the thick wad of money in the other man's palm… just as was expected of him. The other man, who was at least twice the grandad's height, nodded in agreement as he fingered the wad of bills. It was a hefty fee, for sure, but the man seemed satisfied with the generous amount. He made eye contact with the grandad, which was a feat in the dark alleyway, and grinned a sickly grin. Without another word, the man skittered back down the alley. The plan was now set in motion, the grandad realized, and there would be no going back.

Not that he ever would.

The first stage of the plan wasn't too intricate, but it required some acting on the grandfather's part, and it was also time sensitive. The man he had hired would need the cover of nightfall, and so the grandad was to get Hinata out of the house by sunset. He would then subdue her at the hospital until the deed had been done. It sounded simple on paper, but only after the grandad had started the ruse did he realized how hard it was to convince Hinata to leave her loving husband and new child. She had a glow about her that only _he_ should have been able to produce, and it angered him so much that he needed a moment to calm himself before trying again.

"Hinata." He half whined in the weakest voice he could muster. "I feel awfully unwell." He faked a heaving motion, his hand moving to clap over his mouth in a faux attempt to keep the vomit that was not there inside of his body. He watched Hinata through slitted eyes as she recoiled, handing the baby to Naruto and brushing her grandfather aside and into his own bedroom.

"Can't you keep it down?" She asked in slight frustration. "I can fetch the herbal tea or-"

"No, I tried that!" He fluttered his eyelashes as if in exhaustion. He took care to speak very carefully and in spurts, as if he were afraid he might collapse or vomit at any moment. He braced himself against the doorframe, curling in on himself and shaking his head while rubbing his shoulders. "It's so cold. I'm freezing." He grasped Hinata's shoulder weakly. "Naruto, please do close the window."

Hinata, confused at being called by her husband's name, realized that perhaps her grandfather was worse off than she had first believed. "I'm Hinata, grandfather." She murmured nervously, hoping that he would snap out of it.

But he did no such thing. "Naruto, I know who you are." Her grandfather scoffed, still shivering and occasionally slightly heaving. "Don't be rude, son. Now please turn up the heat, or at least… do something... to chase off this… urgh… ghastly… cold…" He chattered, his teeth grinding together as if from frigid air on his skin, though the house was balmy and warmly pleasant, cozy even.

"Grandfather, you should go lay down." Hinata insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the bed. This was a rare gesture- she hated touching the old man, but her concern for his safety won out against her primal fear and disgust of him in the end. Seeing this as a small victory, the grandfather seized the opportunity. He nodded absentmindedly, hobbled a few steps, and then let out a cry of alarm as he collapsed onto the ground. Hinata, fearing the worst, rushing to his aid, her maternal and familial instincts kicking in even though she hated the old man with a burning passion.

With a surprising amount of strength, she heaved him up to his feet. Then again, not a lot of strength was required- Hinata realized the old man was surprisingly light, and he felt purely of bones. He had, in his frenzy to concoct a plan, not eaten nearly enough to sustain him. Therefore the act he was putting on was only half an act, as his body was extremely tired from a lack of food and a heightened adrenaline from what he knew was coming.

Naruto settled the baby in its crib and came at them with open arms, but Hinata stubbornly shook her head. "I can take him, it's fine, he's my responsibility." She kissed her husband lovingly on the lips right in front of her grandfather, who thought in satisfaction, 'that will be your very last kiss with him'.

As they left the house, the grandfather felt eyes on the two of them. He was not scared or intimidated, however, because he simply knew that it was the man he'd hired watching for the signal. As they rounded the last corner before the house was out of sight, Hinata's grandad made a fist behind his back, opened his palm, and waved slightly before continuing on down the lane. This was the signal that everything was ready and that the man had the go ahead to begin the fire almost immediately. Hinata, in her concern, was hurrying along, and so the grandad was not worried at all about his granddaughter detecting the man.

At the hospital, Hinata's grandfather baffled doctors by continually changing his symptoms to buy time. At one point the doctor appointed to him was ready to give up, but Hinata's busty figure was so nice to look at that he put up with the old man's raving and rambling and tried to get to the bottom of whatever condition he had. Because he didn't want to end up in a mental hospital, the grandad kept it toned down and mildly alarming instead of psychotic. After being admitted, he was given an IV to give him hydration, as it was clear he was dehydrated (something he had also intentionally done in advance to enhance believability).

He kept subtly glancing at the clock, however, to keep track of time. He had allotted a half hour at the hospital, believing this to be a reasonable amount of time to start a fire and let it burn a bit. He had also considered travel time, and as such he realized they'd better be going if he wanted Hinata to be fully traumatized by the event. He quickly regained his composure, acting demure and polite. The doctor was baffled, but Hinata was relieved and a tiny bit annoyed- it had just been dehydration? That's it? Well, he'd have to start taking better care of himself.

They left the hospital in silence, the old man too content with his plan to speak and Hinata silently fuming. She fully intended to give him a lecture when they got home. The bill from the hospital wasn't astronomical, but she was still irked that this incident could have been prevented. The closer she got to home, however, the less she put blame on her grandfather, because she was starting to realize that the night air was polluted with smoke.

She suddenly had an awful feeling in her stomach. She broke into a sprint, completely forgetting her grandad, who patiently walked at the same speed even when she was out of his line of sight. She rounded the bend and collapsed to the road, screaming, as she glimpsed the sight of her house engulfed in flames. Her howling pierced the night almost as vividly as the flames. Her grandfather, who had caught up by then, held her tightly even as she tried to push him away to get to the house. On his face was the largest smile he'd ever had in his life.

Hinata's sorrow did not lessen with time. A few weeks passed, in which funeral preparations were made. The fire had been so well constructed that no one in the house had survived. Both Naruto and the baby were now dead, burned to ashes that only faintly resembled bodies, but the grandfather had respectfully insisted they have a proper burial. It was the best way to honor their lives, the grandfather had reasoned with Hinata, who was beyond reason at this point. She was a blubbering mess, her cheeks constantly tear stained and her clothing rumpled. Her eyes were dead beyond belief, and her hair had a constantly withered look. She did not bother to wash or eat, and though this bothered the grandfather he knew she would eventually get over it. And if she didn't? Well, he didn't think about that. He didn't want to. He wanted everything to go his way and, with some luck and planning, he knew it would happen. After all, the most difficult part of the plan- to get rid of what Hinata loved like one would throw away a bag full of trash- was accomplished. The grandad felt confident that, with such a huge payoff, the man who had been the arsonist would not snitch.

And so, with Hinata always in the background wailing, being comforted by a small group of friends, the grandfather himself planned most of the funerals. The distraught Hinata heard whispers of, "How brave, he just lost his grandson and great grandson and he perseveres." She was too out of it to be grateful, but still she took note of how helpful her grandad was being. The image of the burned bodies was forever etched into her poor throbbing head, and she was forced by her subconscious to replay the night over and over.

She awoke on the day of the funeral with that same sense of impending doom. She had nightmares of the fire again, and they never seemed to lessen in how much they terrified her. She woke with tears already blooming in her dark eyes. Her dark hair was tangled, as she never bothered to brush it anymore, and her skin was constantly blotchy from all of the sobbing and crying. The grandfather, who had paced back and forth in front of her door all morning, heard the sudden creak of the bed and realized she was awake. He peeked in on her, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the total darkness she now preferred to sleep in.

"Hello, sweetheart." He refrained from singing, making his voice appropriately somber and miserable. "I'll bring in your clothes in a little bit, they just arrived yesterday. I ordered them so you wouldn't have to pick something out. I know how hard this must be." He shook his head and closed her door, smiling as soon as he was out of sight. It was easy to act like a frail old man- technically he really was one- but it was hard to refrain from smiling at his beautiful granddaughter, whom was now exclusively his.

He skittered out to the table, where he had laid out Hinata's funeral garb. Per the usual, his tastes were less than modest. The top was a stretchy black lace thing that was too tiny for a toddler, but something that would stretch nicely over a black bra, thought the grandad. He didn't care if the funeralgoers would disapprove, because he himself thought she would look ravishing. The skirt was similarly tiny and tight, though it was a simpler black bodycon that would show off her ass in the nicest way possible. To complete the look, the grandfather had chosen thigh high garters (lacy, of course) and spiky black heels. No one would be surprised to know that her grandfather had selected such items from a place that had specialized in… _exotic dancer _attire. Basically, a stripper shop.

He seized on the fact that Hinata was probably not fully awake and brought her the outfit. He set it down and then retreated- picking out a black lacy bra was probably pushing it. He would just have to hope for the best. He retreated to the kitchen and cooked up a basic breakfast, which was hard because of his shaking hands. He was excited to say the least, but he somehow managed to make some eggs and toast for the two of them. He knew Hinata wouldn't eat it- she rarely ever stomached anything these days- but he wanted her to appreciate his effort.

He brought it to her and was delighted to see that, even though she had put on a black camisole (and he had thought he had hidden them all!) under the lacy blouse, the amount of skin she was showing was also more than enough to make the grandfather all riled up. He gently set down the plate on her bedside table and ate at the coffee table, his chewing noises he made occupying the room. He didn't mind the silence, nor did he mind the fact that Hinata didn't even attempt to eat anything.

This was how she was nowadays. He had gotten used to it.

She would appear calm for long periods of time and then suddenly burst into hysteria, to which her friends could only pat and soothe her. But they didn't understand such jarring and sudden loss, to be so happy and so balanced and suddenly be tossed into chaos. Hinata felt empty inside, with no relief whenever people pitied her. This wasn't something that could be remedied with sympathetic crying or expressions of apology. Naruto was dead. Her baby was dead. They weren't coming back. And that was the only thing on Hinata's mind, from the moment she saw their bodies to the very moment the funeral started.

It was very well attended, as tragedy drew speculation and drama. Naruto, who had been loved by all, was greatly mourned. People donned in mourning colors gathered around the caskets to say goodbye, and the sermons and testimonies delivered by family friends and relatives were appropriately touching and heart wrenching. Hinata, who could not bear to hear any of this or even glimpse the coffins for longer than a few seconds, would randomly burst into hysterical wailing. The grandfather, as if comforting her, would lay his hands on her thighs and whisper into her ear. He didn't really say any specific words, but rather made reassuring murmuring sounds. Though it looked like a touching gesture to onlookers and attendees, the grandfather was actually feeling for Hinata's underwear under her black rumpled funeral attire dress.

He patiently held her while she cried into his expensive suit. The insurance on Naruto, since he had been such a crucial warrior to the town, had been a very large fee, and luckily for the grandfather the only conspiracy theories circulating were about the insurance payoff. No one ever suspected the old man close to death. He was half irritated that no one thought him capable of murder, but he was also grateful that no one had guessed anything even close to the truth about that night.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. Ah, you remind me so much of my wife… she was a beautiful thing too. But so delicate at times…" The grandfather said to her after she'd quieted down a little. "You're the only family I have left, however… and I'm the only family you have. We need each other, now more than ever." He never openly admitted what he had done, but he knew that if Hinata thought about it hard enough she might be able to guess at what had occurred.

Across the room men eyed Hinata's getup with speculative and appreciative eyes. "How slutty, though." One man grunted, his opinions coming to light thanks to the steady flow of alcohol from his hidden flask. "Like, if my wife died, and I looked down from heaven, would I wanna see all that hanging out?"

The other men grunted in agreement, but one of them piped up, "I'd still bang her." The rest laughed quietly, hushed by the group of older women glaring at them for laughing at a funeral.

"Well, now Naruto's gone… maybe you finally have a chance." The men all grinned, suddenly praying for a chance with the ideal woman that was Hinata.

******************************************* Two hours later **********************************************

Hinata allowed her grandfather to usher her through the front door and push her gently onto a couch to rest. As her grandfather bustled about lighting candles and making her generally comfortable, Hinata was finally able to zone out of her surroundings. This was a blessing, as the image of her dead husband and baby's bodies were eternally burned into her brain. Now, however, she found some refuge from those images. Her grandfather, however, dropped a candle at that exact moment and brought those images rushing back into Hinata's brain. She let out a cry of anguish and buried her head in her hands. Her grandad, confused but able to guess why she sounded so distressed, hurried over to her and patted her head with his palm soothingly.

But Hinata's brief cry was not the end of her sorrow this time. The events of that last few weeks all came crashing down on her at once, and she let her body become racked with sobs. "I d-don't want to… l-live anymore!" She hiccupped, her hysteria only mounting with each passing tear. They fell down her face like a waterfall, unstoppable and hot. Her grandfather was slightly alarmed at this sudden suicidal outburst, but he was still convinced he would bring her around to his way of thinking eventually. He patted her soothingly, even when she tried to move away. She was too weak in her mind to protest.

She was just a mess, her grandfather realized. Very suddenly Hinata fell against him, using her grandfather as a support instead of the sofa's back. He felt her breasts rubbing against him and felt an erection forming subtly in his black funeral pants. In a fit of horny inspiration he grabbed her arms and raised her up, waiting until she looked at him to speak. "You shouldn't wallow in self-pity." She squirmed away from him, disliking this approach, but the foolproof thing he said next made her freeze. "Would they have wanted you to act like this was the end? Would they have wanted you to act as though you were dead too?"

His words, though harsh, served the purpose he had intended. She suddenly opened her eyes and stared at him. He continued, grabbing this moment and taking advantage of it. "I will be your husband. I can't ever replace Naruto-"He cringed inwardly at this, but on the outside he was sincere and humble. "But I'm all you have left, Hinata. I promised Naruto on your wedding day that I would take care of you always. Always. No matter what happened. And though neither he nor I could predict such a tragedy-"What a boldfaced lie, but he ignored it. "-I will do whatever it takes to fulfill my promise. And as your husband I need to do what he used to, to distract you." As he spoke a plan formed in his mind, and his devious nature took hold of him. Her shock and surprise was something he could take advantage of, and take advantage of her he would.

He picked her up surprisingly easy, especially considering the weight of her large breasts and ass and his old age, and carried her clumsily down the hall to the grand bedroom. Hinata sucked in a breath of air- she hadn't been in a master bedroom since her last night with Naruto, that last night they'd blissfully made love, unaware of the fate that awaited them. Her grandfather heard her intake of breath but ignored it tactfully. He set her on her feet, and though she crumpled to the ground at first he patiently made her stand. Confused, she stood, as he tenderly took off her shirt. Once she realized what was happening, she was already down to her lacy lingerie underwear. She was only wearing it because her grandfather had chosen it specially, and in her grief it hadn't struck her as odd. Even now she was too distraught and out of it to fully understand what was happening.

Her grandfather, with no pretense, slipped out of his clothing with a bit of minor difficulty. His body wasn't what it used to be, but luckily he was able to shimmy out of his clothing. While he kept Hinata's underwear on, he himself was void of clothing completely. His erection still held, which was impressive for a man his age but disgusted Hinata. Her husband and child were barely buried, and this was what her grandfather chose to do? Not mourn them, but fuck his granddaughter?

As he slid her sloppily into the bed, she felt a surge of bile in her throat and disgust in her heart. She felt shocked to her very core at what was transpiring, especially so very soon after the wake for her husband and burned young child. She shifted away from him and, sensing that he was losing her, her grandad grasped her arm firmly and looked deeply, seriously, into her wide and fearful eyes. "I only do this because it is my obligation." Another slight lie, but he ignored it once more. His conscious had died years ago, luckily for him and not so luckily for Hinata. "Naruto would want you to be happy. I am the only one left who could ever possibly make you happen. You can't love another man, but I love you. I am willing to try to give you the life you deserve, for the sake of your husband and child, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes teared up. The sentiment almost made her cave in, but her love for her husband was too achingly present for her to do this. She shook her head and shifted out from under him, but quick as a flash her grandfather grabbed her and pinned her down, forcing himself on her. He began to lick her lips, making out with her very sloppily, his wrinkled and chapped lips forced onto hers. She tasted of tears- no surprise there, as she had cried almost continually since the arson- and squirmed uncomfortably under him. Perhaps he hadn't let her think about his words enough, but he was impatient, damn it, and his erection could only last so long. His patience wore thin.

She interrupted him, though, despite his insistent actions. "It feels wrong." Hinata gasped, trying to get away from him once more. Her bra shifted, revealing the dark circles that outlined her nipples. His eyes dilated and he barely refrained from giving a guttural moan. "So wrong. No. Stop!" She commanded, but her perverted grandfather seemed relentless in his attempts to kiss her into submission.

"He'd want you to be happy." Her grandfather insisted, but even as he tried to persuade her of this he was holding her down forcefully. His words contrasted starkly with his actions, and Hinata noticed this and disliked it immensely. She felt a disconnect between the two- his verbs and his nouns- and she wasn't very comfortable with his pushes as a result. As she shook her head he kept arguing his point.

"Hinata. Naruto is dead." This made her stop moving completely, and he took this moment as an opportunity to reaffirm his position. "I am the only one you have left. If you haven't accepted that already you need to. Your friends mean well but do not understand this loss. I do. You've lost a husband and son and I've lost a son and grandson. And, in the process, I've lost you. You're not who you used to be. While I understand, this cannot go on like it is, Hinata. You are a walking pile of grief. It's not healthy, it's not right. Naruto would cringe if he saw you like this. Your baby would not recognize you at all. Is that what you want? To forget yourself?"

Hinata started crying. This wasn't his intention, but it was as good as any, he supposed. At least he'd gotten a carnal reaction from her, and though it wasn't the passion he had hoped to inspire, it was something raw and malleable. He could use it to his advantage in some way, he was sure. Her grandfather sighed, rolled over, and allowed her to cry for maybe five minutes. Then he turned to her and tenderly stroked her tears away. Despite the time passing, his erection kept ballooning right back up as he got aroused by her body.

What did she have to fight for anymore? Hinata asked herself, allowing him to stroke her face. She bawled loudly. It was the unmistakably rough sounds of grief, and though no man would normally be aroused by such noises, her grandfather took this as a sign of defeat… and that was incredibly erotic.

Inspired by his previous defeat, however, he waited it out. He was very subtle in the ways he came onto her. At first her grandfather simply comforted her, massaging her shoulders and stroking the tears from her face. This slowly transitioned into kisses, very light ones, on her collarbone and cheek and forehead. Very comforting and very unnoticeable in her uncontrollable state of sadness. Her grandfather did this for about five more minutes and then, taking a deep breath, transitioned into kissing her on the mouth. She continued to cry, but he wasn't bothered by this fact. They were tears of defeat, which he took as a sign of his own victory.

Very slowly at first he rubbed her arm soothingly, then moved to her side, then to her breasts. She hiccupped in surprise but continued to wail, too consumed by grief to bat his hand aside. She was completely wallowing in her sadness, and though this annoyed the grandfather slightly he knew he would soon bring her from this state. Thus, he decided to ignore it and continue on. Her black lace bra was not of the best quality- it was that scratchy kind of lace that implied a cheapness of the woman- but he had picked it for that reason. It made her look slutty, which her grandfather immensely enjoyed. "I love you." He murmured, and Hinata ignored him completely, but he was unfazed. He slipped off her bra, expertly undoing the clasp that so many men struggled with.

She gasped out a hiccup sort of noise, covering her mouth as his worm-like tongue flicked at her left nipple. She considered fighting him, but then she realized there was nothing to _fight _for anymore. Her husband was dead. Her child was dead. Her spirit had burned up with them in that fire, her soul had suffered for it and was now ashes in the wind. Her body felt empty, like a shell, and ultimately she was hollowed out of emotion. Their deaths had scooped out her hope and love and left something that she didn't recognize. Like her grandad had pointed out, she was an entirely different person when the loves of her life were gone.

So she let him. She let her own grandfather caress her breasts, her eyes empty and her body only slightly reacting to his touch. He felt triumph as, after a straight ten minutes or so of teasing her nipple, it began to harden. She may have been far gone, but her body was giving in, and this in itself was a major milestone for her grandfather. He grinned and bit down on her nipple, making her gasp in surprise. She hit the sheets, shocked, but allowed him to continue nonetheless.

She was beginning to hope that her grandfather could distract her from the deep grief that consumed her. Her hope was extremely miniscule in comparison to her bleak emotions, but it was present nonetheless, which was a good sign for her mental health. Still, she didn't recognize it for what it was and simply let him continue. Her grandfather tenderly flicked his tongue, swirling his saliva around her nipples and sucking and tugging on them attentively.

She sighed, almost in annoyance, but she laid back at the same time, staring at the ceiling emptily. If he could distract her, then she didn't care anymore- she'd let him attempt whatever he wanted on her body. If only he could distract her, then she would allow him to do what he liked.

She felt him tug off her panties and kiss her flat stomach but she once more ignored him. She wasn't wet per se, but she wasn't completely unaffected by his touches. He wasn't Naruto, but it also wasn't a useless quest. And so she let him do what he liked. She heard the very subtle _schhff _noise her panties made as they hit the carpeting of the floor. Very abruptly, she felt her grandad's wrinkled tongue probe at her outer lips. She gasped, a gush of arousal slickening her pussy. She was surprised that her body was reacting in such a way, especially when her brain was so desolate and dark. Her grandfather moved away from her, rustling the sheets, and she dared a peek to see why he suddenly abandoned pleasuring her. She felt her eyes widen in alarm as he stroked his own penis above her, seemingly getting it ready for insertion. She closed her eyes and laid back in defeat, too stressed and tired to fight him

"I love you." He repeated once more, but when it garnered no reaction from Hinata he positioned his hips above her and fell silent once more. He very slowly insterted his massive cock into her slightly moist pussy, wiggling around to get her used to the feel of him. She squirmed, unsure, but ultimately remained where she was, even as he started thrusting into her and making noises of pleasure. She relented, trying to imagine him as Naruto. This was impossible, however, because the little noises of the two men were very different in sound and tone. Still, she tried to lay back and let her grandfather make her forget. She didn't acknowledge his statements of love. Even if they came from a place of true sincerity, she wasn't ready to accept them or even return his feelings. She felt a resentment for him she couldn't explain, like he was somehow at fault, but she knew that was stupid and couldn't be supported by any fact. Besides, just because he was eager to replace Naruto as her husband and lover didn't mean he had anything to do with Naruto's untimely death.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a sharp thrust of the old man's hips, which drove him ever deeper into her. "I'm going to give you a new family." Her grandfather groaned gutturally, his body shaking as if affected by an internal earthquake. Hinata stared up at the old man, not saying a word. She didn't like his methods, but she admitted to herself that he came from a place of goodness. Trying to replace her husband was ultimately futile, but he was trying, and for that Hinata rewarded him with her silence and her allowance of her body. She let him fuck her endlessly, and though she didn't enjoy it she found that it wasn't only unpleasant either.

But he wasn't Naruto. That was all that mattered in her mind.

Her grandfather didn't seem to notice her silence or her lack of response- he was solely focused on his own pleasure. It didn't seem to matter that she was still grimly wordless or that her tears hadn't stopped completely. Her cheeks were practically stained with her tears, in fact, but that didn't make her less attractive to him. If anything the vulnerability made her easier to extort.

Oddly enough, Hinata was starting to enjoy the motion of his thrusts. It wasn't pleasureful, exactly, and her orgasm was nonexistent, but it was a distraction and therefore it was very welcome in her grim life. Hinata laid back and stared at the ceiling once more, unable to respond in any way to his noises and movements but allowing him to do it nonetheless. He didn't understand why she was allowing him to do it- her grandad just assumed she was enjoying it. Which was good enough of a delusion for him.

He thrust his hips deeply. Then he pulled out, nearly to the tip, and rammed it back into her. Automatically her legs widened, allowing him to hit her deeper. She didn't make a noise in reaction to this, but inside her sadness seemed to be temporarily chased away. For that she was grateful and began to consider her grandfather as her only hope. He was the only thing she could rely on, the only person who lived for her and with her.

Her grandfather savagely squeezed her breasts as he bounced up and down to drive himself deeper into her pussy, which was becoming slightly wet in response to his unrelenting attention. She didn't exactly want to react this way but it was unavoidable, it seemed, as her body was going to respond to his massive cock one way or another. As he rammed into her again and again she heard his noises become more frequent and louder. Luckily this new rented house was on a plot of land that was far from any neighbors and he could scream as loudly as he wanted. Hinata rolled her head over and stared at the floor as he began to climax. "A new family." He groaned, almost as if promising her once more that she would once again be happy, with a husband and child. Hinata didn't want that- she couldn't imagine going through the pain of loss again- but she said nothing and let him do what he needed to finish.

When he came, it was hot and seedy inside of her, gushing into her pussy like a neverending river. It was hot and she couldn't help but derive some small enjoyment from the primal feeling. Hinata risked a glance at her grandfather and realized that he was bent over her, his eyes fluttering. He was exhausted, it was plain, or at least feigning to be tired, she wasn't sure which. But after that ride, it was safe to assume his expression was general. He collapsed on top of her naked body, cum leaking out of her onto the pretty new sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two months or so since the funeral… since Naruto's death, and the death of the child… two months since the fateful day the grandfather made his move on Hinata. Ever since he had been caring and kind, but he also got her in the sheets to fuck her on the regular. Hinata hadn't gotten over the death and the grief that clung to her, but she no longer lingered on the themes either. Her grandfather was her rock now, and though she didn't want this, she had to admit that she loved him in a weird way. He was literally the only person she could rely on consistently.

This sort of dependence gave her a kind of Stockholm Syndrome effect towards her grandfather, though he technically didn't keep her locked away. He only hinted at being alone with her a lot, but he didn't physically force her. Still. The lack of other people in her life, combined with the gaping hole left by Naruto, made her cling to the grandfather for dear life. Otherwise Hinata's sanity would crumble and the grief would consume her as it had in the darkest of times after the deaths.

Hinata slowly awoke, her body clad in a modest, but traditionally pretty, nightgown. She felt, rather than heard, her grandad shifting in the sheets beside her. She smiled to herself, allowing just a brief moment to savor the feeling of the sheets on her bare feet. A few moments later she rolled over and cuddled into his back. Her grandfather, who was awake far before she was, had shifted with his back to her when he noticed her change in breathing. He had been watching her sleep- a very peaceful pastime of his that made him feel justified in killing her former husband and child.

When Hinata slept, her face morphed from the weathered visage of an adult to the line-free look of a child. It was not pedophilic in any way on the grandfather's part- he simply enjoyed watching her face twitch as she dreamed. Her eyes often rolled from side to side, as if she were watching a movie in her own head, and the grandfather found immense calm in soothing her when she had nightmares. The nightmares got less frequent as their bond grew, but she never stopped having them, nor did her grandfather think she ever would. This annoyed him, but he also had to admit that after such trauma it was unrealistic to think that simply fucking her pain away would be an effective method of treatment.

That wasn't how the human mind worked. It just wasn't. Her grandfather had done extensive research after the arson, to see how his granddaughter might be affected. Though the outcome was better than he had first anticipated, she was still having those telltale nightmares. Though her smile was frequent and genuine, her subconscious would not let her forget the events of the past. This was how the human brain worked, her grandfather had learned, and it was useless to hope against hope that her mind would forget such tragedy. He had since learned to accept the fact that he could only heal her heart so much. Though the fractures of it would slowly heal, there would always be a part of her that held back. Luckily for him, that part of her lurked in the subconscious and not on the surface.

He didn't turn to face Hinata but instead yawned and stretched gradually as he woke up fully. "I'm hungry." He hinted, in so way subtle, but Hinata didn't mind. She nodded. They followed a very simple routine for the most part, though the time they made love differed day to day. She always woke and made breakfast while he showered, though, so Hinata had not expected much else from him by way of 'good morning's.

And such, he showered and she made a nice traditional breakfast for them while he cleaned himself off from the night before. They had made love recklessly in bed and then immediately fallen asleep, exhausted. Hinata wore nightgowns nowadays because of the ease of access. If her grandfather felt the urge to fuck her, he need only shift her long skirt, pull it up around her hips, and begin. It was a convenient arrangement for both of them. For an old man, his lust was insatiable. Hinata's libido was also fairly high, so needless to say she didn't mind his frequent attention. It distracted her more than anything from the monotonous routine they shared, so she didn't mind one bit.

When Hinata was done she arranged the breakfast prettily and took it out to the garden, where her grandfather soon joined her in his regal bathrobe. She fed him among the beautiful bushes and flowers, which were just beginning to bloom. Lilies, daisies, roses and more were clustered on trees and along the green ground. The trees provided some privacy, but the small portion of fence that separated Hinata and her grandfather from the neighbors had one tiny hole in it, through which the neighboring children sometimes snooped.

Today was one such day. The trio of children, all male, were of varying ages. None had hit puberty, however, but they were all very curious about the odd noises that often emanated from the neighboring house, whether it be nighttime or daytime or anytime in between. The sounds roamed from place to place but also increased or decreased depending on the day- sometimes they were soft and tender, at other times they were loudly raucous. The boys' parents often shooed them from the fence or turned the TV up to the loudest setting to drown out the noises, but the boys never gave up that easily. Their curiosity was well founded but strong as well, and even though their wary annoyed parents tried to keep them sheltered, the noises couldn't be filtered all the time, due to their random nature and sudden appearance.

The boys were all taking turns, shoving each other at times, to peer through the tiny hole. "I wanna see!"

"Nothing's even happening." One of them tittered, scoffing, as he shoved away from the fence.

"Aww, man." The other said, collapsing on the ground. "How boring." They all laid in the grass huffing in disappointment. The day was a nice one, but they didn't feel like playing. They were curious as to what made those noises, and it was very unsatisfying to be so close and yet lose the noises.

Hinata wiped her grandfather's mouth tenderly, completely unaware of the trio of snoops right across the thin fence. Her grandfather, very suddenly, grabbed her delicate wrist and stared deeply into her eyes. "Hinata." He grumbled, shaking his head in thought. "Would you like to start a family with me?"

Hinata, taken by utter surprise, dropped the spoon with a noisy clatter. Distracted, she wiped the spilled oatmeal up with a napkin and avoided the grandfather's insistent gaze. She shook her head, dazed, and mopped up the spill while trying to think. Whenever she thought about carrying a baby, however, the darkest memories of losing her child came back to haunt her. And what if another unfortunate incident caused her grandfather to be taken from her, similar to how Naruto and her baby were taken from her in the past? "I don't think I could handle the loss again." She said, voice trembling and tears forming in her eyes.

Her grandad hurried to reassure her. "But even if you lost me, I would live on in the baby."

"But what if another bad thing happened, and both you and the baby were… were…"

"It would never happen, dear Hinata. I will make sure that this baby is so well cared for that, as he or she grows up, they will believe that they are royalty. Doesn't that sound lovely? A baby of our love, Hinata?"

She shook her head stubbornly and stood up. "I will not lose everything I love again. It was the worst thing I have ever felt in my life." She began to walk away and, acting fast, her grandfather used logic to make her pause and think.

"Do you honestly think another fire, exactly like that one, will happen again?" Her grandad asked, his tone implying that she was slightly silly for thinking her logic was realistic. "It won't happen. What happened was… unfortunate, yes. But I have the belief that it was an isolated incident, a tragedy for sure-" He added, heaping on the grief for her benefit. "-But it won't happen again, Hinata, I highly doubt that it will repeat itself."

Hinata slowly sat back down. Her grandfather took her into his arms and cuddled her, nipping her neck lovingly as she pondered this. The more Hinata thought about it, the more she admitted to herself that it was highly unlikely that another fire would occur. Her grandfather had bought them a lovely new house, a sprawling estate, and though they had neighbors they had almost no enemies… Well, none that would be so ill-willed as to set fire to the house. Hinata had accepted a possibility that the grandfather had presented to her long ago, right after the deaths. What if an enemy of Naruto's had caused his demise? This was the most likely reason, other than the accidental nature of the fire, and Hinata had realized that his death could not be helped, whether it was intentional by an enemy of Naruto's or not.

Little did she know her very own grandad was responsible. He hadn't wanted his own baby burned, but it was a sacrifice he had made willingly, knowing that he would foster more children by Hinata. Besides, he wanted a completely fresh start, and the baby was just another stain he could remove with arson. And as such, he had. Naruto and the baby were dead. His life was now better than ever, and he had insured it through his actions.

"Yes." Hinata said, startling the grandfather out of his guilty line of thinking. "I would love a family."

"That's what I presumed." Her grandfather said smugly, though Hinata didn't notice the cocky way he spoke. She figured that it was his happiness at finally persuading her that this would make them happy. They had been using protection so far, because her grandfather had respected her wishes, but now that he had convinced her that a family would be beneficial to the both of them, they could have sex without any barrier between them.

Hinata had not thought that her grandad would jump her right there and then, but to her slight surprise he slid his hand down her thigh, his tongue flicking out to suckle her ear. Hinata had changed into a summery type dress, light and pretty, and sandals. The skirt was a longish one, but the grandad had no problem flicking it upwards. Hinata giggled and batted his hand away playfully, sliding away from him. Persistent, her grandfather slid across the bench and trapped her between his body and the armrest. "Hard to get?" He whispered in a rough and pervy voice.

She giggled loudly once more, attracting the attention of the three boys next door. They all simultaneously rose and fought for a view through the peep hole. The winning one, ironically the smallest and youngest, reported to his brothers in real time. His commentary was scant, but it made his brothers push him aside for a look. "Oh. The old guy is kissing… the pretty lady?" He sounded confused. The children had no concept of age differences or how people were related. Still, the other two shoved the little one aside so they could look. The noises were similar to the other noises, and as such they had all decided to investigate.

Meanwhile, the grandfather was suavely slipping off Hinata's pretty panties. He tossed them dismissively onto the grass, the pink contrasting nicely against the vivid green. "Grandfather!" She squealed, half in delight and half in shock. The truth of it was that Hinata was as horny as he was, but she liked being pursued in this way… it made her feel wanted.

Her grandfather tried to lick her neck with his worm like tongue but missed. He was quite frail, and as such was limited in his pursuits of her. She was nice enough to confine the chase to the house, but today he had thought the weather was nice enough for a summertime romp. His body disagreed. At around eighty, his skin was wrinkled and practically falling off. It were as if he were made of wax and someone had placed him near a heater; waxy, thin tanned skin hung off of his muscles (of which there were not many) in shriveled sheets.

In addition to the excess skin, he was also completely bald. Hinata was momentarily blinded by the sun as it bounced off of his bald head. His head itself was covered in moles and other such gross extremities, but the grandfather avoided mirrors and (as such) thought himself to be as handsome as the next young man, if not more so. Besides, the grandad knew by now that it was not necessarily the outer appearance that made someone attractive- his massive cock, combined with his sentimental nature, was more than enough to keep his granddaughter occupied and happy in the moments they were together. The grandad knew that he was very lucky to have lived this long, but he credited Hinata (and his own schemes that brought her to him at long last) with his extended lifespan.

Hinata's extremely skinny grandfather leaned over to the buoyant beauty and kissed her square on the mouth. The little neighbor boys squealed in disgust and momentarily drew back from the hole in the fence, though they quickly leaned back in for another peek. Their curiosity was currently stronger than their disgust. Luckily for them, Hinata and her grandad were too busy to notice the extra noise in the background coming from the bushes around the fence. Unluckily for them, they were about to get the show of a lifetime… and their mother had run to the market while their sick father took a nap. There was no one to pull them away this time, and they were about to see what they had been curious about for so long. Little did they know, it would scar them for their entire lives.

Hinata's breasts bounced very nicely- her grandad guessed, from the two little circles at the centers, that she had skipped putting on a bra this morning. Indeed, Hinata was not wearing a bra- just a white lacy camisole underneath the brightly patterned thin summer dress. Her grandad's theory was confirmed as she moved away from him playfully and her loose puffy sleeves fell away from her gorgeous tanned collarbone and neck.

"Don't you want to make a child?" Her grandad teased her, pouting childishly. This earned a laugh from Hinata, which made the grandad's erection swell all the larger. Her enjoyment of the acts always made his pleasure rise. If she wasn't enjoying it, sure, he could get off with no problem, but he preferred to have sex when she was just as ready as he was.

And today she was horny as hell at the thought of bearing a child that would carry on his legacy.

He got to business today fairly quickly, which Hinata's slick pussy appreciated immensely. He hitched her skirt up as he pushed her into the grass. She immediately spread her legs as wide as they would go, moaning like a little kitten for him. This made his erection swell further- his enormous cock seemed to be bigger than it ever had been. Hinata knew this was probably not correct, but it seemed to have grown since she saw it last… or maybe that was her desperation to fuck him.

She smirked as her grandfather panted above her, his labored hot breath on her face. She had a devious little plan, as she felt very dominating today. As he slid his erection inside of her with little to no difficulty she pressed her delicate hands against his skinny chest. She then swiftly reversed herself, making her grandfather cry out in pleasure and surprise. Her juicy ass now sat firmly on his chest as she rode him reverse cowgirl, wiggling her hips attractively for him and moaning loudly.

The neighbor boys immediately looked at each other. This was the noise! The mysterious noise!

"Are they wrestling?" The youngest asked. Their parents had failed to give them the birds and bees talk thus far in their lives, so they were completely ignorant.

"She's on top. She's winning." The middle child whispered, peering through the cracks eagerly. He sounded like a live sports announcer. "Is she hurt?"

"Why would you say she's hurt?" The oldest scoffed.

"She's moaning." The youngest said, and in his defense Hinata was now moaning excessively loudly. The grandfather, whose vocal chords were very old, was almost as loud in his pleasure.

"She doesn't sound hurt." The middle noted, as Hinata skillfully grinded her hips into her grandfather's. Her grandad yelled out in hot ecstasy, causing the children to jump in surprise. "Geeze, what are they doing?"

"It's weird." One of them opined, but the children kept on watching the bare type of wrestling. This wasn't what they had expected, but their curiosity was undeniable.

"HARDER." Hinata demanded of him girlishly, her hips wiggling in his face as she temped him. In response he grabbed her ass hard, his fingers causing the taut skin to dimple under his pressure. "Fuck me harder." Hinata scorned him, all in good fun, and he desperately bucked his hips into her as she rode him skillfully.

"What does that mean?" The children asked each other confusedly. 'Fuck' was not a part of their vocabulary, but the couple across the fence were using it very casually. It must be an okay word, then, they reasoned.

Hinata sat back, her hair brushing her grandad's face, and ran her hands over her own breasts. Her nipples were hard and poked through the thin gauzy fabric of the summer dress. Her grandfather moaned and greedily felt her up, groping her breasts with reckless abandon. She giggled at his groping and allowed it, her head resting on his shoulder as she rode him seductively.

His cock rubbed against her walls, causing her to tighten around him. Her grandad groaned at her extraordinary skill. He was used to this, but she was so good that every ride was different and every fuck was a nice surprise. He moaned as she shifted on top of him, and he couldn't help but wildly buck his hips in an attempt to give her pleasure. She was in control here, however, and she cutely ignored his movement. She placed her hands on his legs and leaned towards his feet, her ass in his face now, and bounced up and down erotically. She knew her figure was gorgeous- so why not use it to pleasure him?

Her toes curled as she swiveled her hips left to right, giving him a beautiful view and an even better feeling. She very abruptly started to lift herself and then slammed back down onto him in triumph.

"I'm coming!" Her grandad screamed.

"But he's already there. What does he mean…?" The youngest said in confusion as Hinata's grandfather came violently inside of her, the orgasm long and hot. His scream echoed throughout the beautiful garden, seeming to bend the blades of grass backwards with the force of his orgasm.

They collapsed, with Hinata still on top of him. Her back pressed against his skinny chest and they lay panting together in the grass. She shifted her hips and felt his cum slide deeper into her. If they were lucky, she would soon be carrying a child.

"Do you think our child will be happy?" Hinata asked, out of nowhere. Her grandfather petted her hair and chuckled. "Happier than any child ever was."

(let me know for more ideas and scenes)


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata allowed her grandfather to lead her into the exclusive restaurant, her dress shimmying against her tanned skin. The sequins of the cocktail dress shimmered an iridescent mother of pearl color, the tiny beads giving the effect of scales. Hinata looked like a delicious and tastefully sexy mermaid-esque catch, and her grandfather couldn't have been more pleased with her appearance. The dress, though not slutty, did have a high slit for dancing, and Hinata had accessorized her outfit with dangling chandelier earrings and a tasteful updo of her shiny hair.

She looked stunning. Her grandfather was dressed in a sharp tuxedo like suit, though it looked far less formal and more suited for the type of restaurant they were frequenting tonight. The dark grey of the suit complimented Hinata's dress wonderfully, similar to how Hinata's personality clashed with but also complimented her grandad's. His bald head was shiny- he was in denial about his baldness and had slathered on some hair gel, which had immediately soaked into his wrinkled skin- but despite all of these quirks Hinata thought he looked rather dashing.

They were seated quickly and swiftly by the maître d at a table for two out on the veranda. Theirs was the only table out on the porch, so the privacy was unmatched. They were seated under a blanket of stars, and black silk curtains made them feel as though they were separated entirely from the other patrons of the restaurant. They ordered and kept up a nice stream of chit chat the whole time as they waited for their food. The food itself was unrivaled even by Hinata's cooking- it was simply divine, and Hinata kept praising it and complimenting her grandfather on his choice of restaurant. She didn't get out of the house much anymore, and as such Hinata was dazzled by the nice waiters and the glitzy atmosphere. She was completely entranced by the fanciness of it all- she hadn't expected such a lavish treatment.

"I have something else for you." Hinata's grandfather said, catching her attention immediately as she took a bite of noodle. She put her utensils down at once and looked up at him with bright, eager eyes. She looked like a tiny child expecting a birthday gift. He brought out a larger velvet box from underneath the table. The sapphire blue of it matched the light reflecting off of her dress, as if her grandfather had known exactly what to pick to compliment her. He handed it to her with trembling hands, his age revealed in that one small gesture. Otherwise he seemed as excited as she was, and he watched her start to open it with nervous eyes. What if she didn't like it?

He needn't have worried. Hinata's eyes lit up further, like two bright orbs placed in her head. "Grandfather." She gasped, one hand fluttering to her collar bone. It was an exquisite pearl necklace, and as she picked it up to feel it she realized how long it truly was. She knew that pearls were expensive but said nothing- if her grandfather, in his old age, wanted to treat her, she would not deny him such privilege. "Oh, it's gorgeous…"

"It was the only thing I could find that would come even close to matching you in beauty." Her grandad said smoothly, smiling at her softly. He was happy now, as it was obvious she liked his gift. She immediately unclasped it from the bindings and box and gestured for him to assist her. She turned in her chair and gave him the two strands of pearl to fasten. He did so clumsily, his fingers grasping the clasp but slipping often. After about a minute or two of awkward stiffness, he finally got it closed. It fell to Hinata's breasts in a lovely fashion, and she pawed at it in admiration. She smiled at her grandfather in thanks, an unspoken promise passing between the two.

Her grandfather heard the strings start up, soon joined by violins and cellos in the dining room. "We should dance." He suggested. Her grandfather stood, very wobbly, but despite his hunched position he was still taller than she, even though Hinata had decided to wear modest heels for this occasion. Her dress sense had evolved into a sophisticated sort of class- it relayed a hint of sexiness but not of cheapness, like before. Gone were the stripper heels and low cut blouses and tiny hem lines… when they were out in public, at least. She kept her wildness to the bedroom or wherever they decided to make love.

As they sashayed onto the dance floor- well, Hinata did, anyway, and her grandfather sort of just limped- the other couples parted to make room for them, respectfully. Hinata looked regal, with her long hair tied up into a tight chignon, and the dress that accentuated but did not overtly display her body. Her grandfather looked about as good as he could at such a ripe old age, and though he could not match her splendor he knew he made her happy. That was enough for him… for now at least. Knowing that there was a child on the way, whether in conception already or not, made him feel better about himself. The child would carry on his legacy in a way that nothing else could. Photos could fade, but word of mouth was everlasting. That was the grandad's opinion, though, and he was old in his ways.

"I want a large family." He repeated for the umpteenth time. "Several hearty sons to carry on the name."

Hinata nodded mutely. She was smart enough to realize that there were flaws to this plan, but she was also smart enough to remain silent when she needed to. She didn't want to crush his spirit, and for all intents she DID want to bear his children. Realistically, though, she would only have one, at most two, before he died. He was getting up there in age, and though he didn't have any pre-existing health conditions, old age would eventually claim him. But he was right- she would need a child to get through the grief of such loss.

"What would you like?" Her grandfather asked her, bringing her out of her reverie. They stepped in time to the left, then right, and he dipped her very meagerly. She barely moved a few inches, but she appreciated his effort, even as his muscles trembled from over exertion.

"What would I like?" Hinata said in surprise, shimmying back and forth on the balls of her heels. She wasn't sure what to say to that. "I just want a part of you to hold forever." She said simply, evoking a grin from her grandfather. "In any form I can. But there's also something… erotic about bearing a child for you." She said in a low voice, taking heed to not be over heard by any of the other waltzing patrons around them. She was only being honest. In the back of her mind, however, a tiny voice was warning her of birth defects. What if the child died because of the inbreeding? What if the child died as a result of the incest? It was easy to forget their relation.

Her grandfather, as if he knew the dark turns her mind had taken, spoke up then. He was barely audible above the murmur of the crowd and the bombastic swinging music. "That's good, because I have quite a few surprises planned for you tonight."

"What more than this?" Hinata asked, genuinely astonished. A pearl necklace- which must have cost him upwards of thousands of dollars, especially for such a lavish length and stunning clarity- and an expensive restaurant were mind blowing as it was to a simple girl like Hinata. What more could he give her? Her mind was slightly boggled with the possibilities that suddenly assaulted her. A car? Sex? An adopted child? Most of the options that sprang to mind were ridiculous in their nature, but she wasn't sure what he had in mind. "What could you possibly-"

"That's why it's called a surprise." He chided her, spinning her slowly. He wasn't able to move as fast as he used to.

She nodded, then realized that their dinner was finished. Eager for such a surprise, she pointed this out to him. "Well, I've finished eating. I'm not trying to rush you, or anything, but if you're done as well-"

"Yes." Her grandfather chuckled, shaking his head at her youthful impatience. "We can go."

Hinata excitedly gathered up her coat, which her grandfather helped her fasten like the gentleman he was on the inside. He offered her his arm and she excitedly took it, clutching her purse to her side and clacking out of the expensive place. The hostess nodded to them respectfully- the tab had been quite large, and anyone who spent that much money on food was to be treated like royalty at the restaurant. She bid them farewell and they stepped out into the chilled night air.

Once they got home, Hinata acted like an overzealous puppy. She bounced on her heels and her grandfather was treated to a show of her breasts bouncing up and down juicily. Her grandfather had to restrain himself so that the teasing could be drawn out a bit longer. "Really, I give you a pearl necklace and you're not satisfied?" He teased her.

That made Hinata stop bouncing and stand like a proper woman, much to the grandad's simultaneous satisfaction and dismay. "Sorry, grandfather, you're right. I shouldn't take any of it for granted. It was a lovely evening. I felt like an old world movie star. Pearls… cocktail dresses… sumptuous food… dancing to jazzy music…" Hinata's eyes seemed to have stars in them, she was so enchanted.

As she was talking her grandfather suavely pulled a pill seemingly out of nowhere. As Hinata realized she was surrounded in silence she looked up and spotted the small blue pill that her grandfather held out for her inspection, on the palm of his hand. Upon first glance it looked remarkably similar to Viagra, and Hinata at first assumed it was such. "Is it-"

Anticipating her question, he shook his head to silence his granddaughter. "No. It's the same in essence, but it's stronger." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'll be able to have an erection for hours now."

Hinata's eyes widened. She had never complained to him before, but her grandad did tend to peter out remarkably fast. That didn't lessen the sexual satisfaction they both gained, but it meant that their bouts of sexual play were short and very widely spread. Hinata had never complained- she would never want to be rude to him, and she really didn't have a problem with it. But this meant that a whole new realm of possibility opened up.

"Why?" She asked, curious as to why he chose to purchase such a strong drug. Had he secretly had doubts about his adequacy? Did he worry he was too impotent for Hinata?

"I love you." Her grandfather said simply.

Hinata was speechless. It didn't occur to her that it was a twisted kind of love they shared- after all, without her knowledge he had hired someone to set fire to her house, thereby killing Naruto and her baby. It didn't occur to her that granddaughters shouldn't date their grandfathers. She could only feel love, because he had sheltered her and therefore she only knew him at this point. She could only see his strengths and not his bad side. He'd never showed her his cards, and as such she was infatuated.

"I love you too." She said almost emotionally, tears starting to dot her lower lashline. Alarmed, her grandfather blinked and chuckled.

"I haven't even taken the pill yet, child." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. He was trying to get her back into the proper mood here. "Perhaps you could change while it kicks in? I wouldn't want you to rip your nice dress."

Hinata, taking the hint, grinned and nodded eagerly, bustling off into her walk in closet. Her grandfather chuckled- she was easy to throw off track- but she was also eager to please him, which was a very invaluable trait that she had. Once in the closet, her grandfather washed down the pill with a glass of water. So what if there were side effects to this kind of pill? He wasn't getting any younger, and surely this would create a very unique and pleasure filled evening.

Her grandfather peeked into her closet. "Would you like help out of the dress?" He asked, seeing that she was struggling with the zipper on the back. He had intended to just get a little peek at what was to come, but she was quite obviously having trouble getting out of her current outfit. Hinata nodded gratefully and turned her back to him, brushing any stray wisps of hair out of the way. Her grandfather dutifully unbuttoned the buttons and zipped down the zipper super slowly, trying to create some sexual tension even as they waited for the pill to take effect. Hinata knew what he was doing but ignored him as punishment- she knew he had tried to peek in on her as she changed and didn't appreciate his slyness. "Pervert." She spat, flirting shamelessly with him. He chuckled, knowing he deserved that, and even as he slid off the straps she swatted his hand away playfully. As the dress tumbled off her slick body to the floor, she reached up and began to slowly take out the pins in her hair. One by one she dropped them to the ground, and her hair tumbled around her shoulders in loose waves and curls as she removed the last pin. She heard her grandfather breathing heavily behind her- almost creepily- and if he hadn't had an erection before he surely had one now.

"Now, get out." Hinata commanded. She had to get changed into lingerie, obviously, and she didn't want him ruining the surprise. He didn't move, however, so Hinata was forced to ignore the bulge in his pants and push him out, shutting the door behind him. Tough love, she thought. She wanted his surprise and arousal to be sudden and genuine in the face of her new lingerie, and he would ruin it by seeing it too soon. She carefully took the golden lingerie out of the silk it was wrapped in. It was exquisite in its beading and had cost her a small fortune, but the way it glimmered under the dim lighting of the closet was entirely priceless. It entranced her eyes and she knew her grandfather would love the way the thin panties clung to her hips, the way the beading would wrap around her abdomen like a golden boa constrictor.

She held her breath as she slid into it. Though she was far from fat or even overweight, she had been nervous about how it might look. As such she had been working out excessively and dieting far more than usual. Her stomach rumbled oddly at the suddenly rich flavoring of the food they'd eaten, but she had held it down and was able to still enjoy it. To her relief the lingerie slid on easily and fastened superbly. When she looked in the mirror she had to admit that it accented her curves in a way that made all the money she spent on the lingerie worth it. The heels she slid on next, which were also golden and beautiful, made her legs look good enough to eat. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and breasts, which were prominently features. She felt like a golden goddess ready to meet with her secret human lover.

She gave him a few more minutes but, since her makeup didn't need lots of touchup and she already looked sexy as all hell, she decided it was time. She sauntered into the bedroom, taking her grandfather by surprise. She always surprised him by how perfect she was in the little time that was allotted for her to get ready. But tonight she looked especially beautiful, with metallic lingerie and high heels that matched. He felt his breath knocked out of him in the most pleasant way possible. She was stunning, she was young, she was gorgeous… and she was his to ravish. She looked stunned, and when he followed her gaze he realized she was staring with an open mouth and lust filled eyes at his erection, which was fully out. He had forgotten that he had slid down his pants to let his poor cock breathe- it was larger than he had ever seen it before. Hinata was obviously stunned at the sheer size of it, even perhaps a little afraid. He chuckled at the expression on her face, but he was glad to see that her body was suddenly moving in a sexual way as she flounced towards him. Despite the sheer size she was obviously still ready to be fucked like the good little girl he knew she was.

"You seem pleased." He grandfather said smoothly, wanting to play on her surprise. Hinata scowled, going along with his act.

"Of course. Look at…" She stopped talking. She had gotten closer and was now staring unabashedly at his cock, which was huge in comparison to his body and in comparison to her memories of what it looked like. Truth be told, even an experienced sexual woman like Hinata was a little intimidated by it. Then again, maybe it was because the lights were on that it looked so different- usually they had the lights dimmed or off, but her grandfather had left the lights on and shook his head when she went to turn them off or dim them. He wanted the neighbors to watch, though this never occurred to Hinata. She figured he wanted to see her face as he pleasured her in better lighting, not that he wanted the closely placed neighbors to watch through the conspicuously open window. But that was his plan, and little innocent Hinata- who was so experienced in many ways but so naïve in others- had no clue.

"Are you ready?" He asked, though he was aware that she was raring to go. In response Hinata raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'seriously? I'm dressed like this and you're asking me if I'm ready for you?' Her grandad laughed, which made his cock bounce a little. The skin on it was shiny and the head was plump, and Hinata oddly felt her mouth watering. To her grandfather's surprise she leant down and took it into her mouth, suckling on it. She moaned at the exquisite taste. He felt a bit unhinged at first- he hadn't expected this, or her approach to foreplay- but he certainly didn't mind it. Hinata's mouth was as skillful as her hips, and he felt himself getting hotter as she kissed and licked on his cock. He moaned, but he didn't cum prematurely. In addition to the hardness of his cock, the pill also gave him a somewhat desensitized erection, so that he was able to last longer. Hinata was game for this, as her stamina had always been heightened in regards to sex.

She kissed his cock, pre cum stretching from the head to her full lips as she pulled away to look up at him. Her breasts were pushed together slightly as she put her slender fingers on her knees, looking up at him alluringly. Every move of hers was calculated- she knew she looked good enough to fuck, and as a result her grandfather nodded shakily. "Get up here." His commanding voice made Hinata weak in the knees- she loved it when he took control of her- but for now she was the one climbing on top of him. Her lingerie panties were conveniently crotch less. They had made love naked before, but her grandfather had a thing for heels and lingerie, and as such she often ordered lingerie that had no crotch for his convenience. He appreciated it, especially now, when he was so eager to drive his erection into her relentlessly. His body was fairly weak, but his erection was going to last now, so he was confident even as he laid back and allowed Hinata to slowly sit herself down on his erection.

She let her body jerk from side to side as she did so, her pussy expanding slowly around him as she acclimated herself to his new size. She bit her lip hard- it was odd at first to be going so deep. She had to keep readjusting herself to get comfortable, because there was a difference between being big and being able to pleasure a woman. Though her grandad was not doing much, Hinata knew exactly what she liked and was able to manipulate her body so that she sat on his cock in a very nice manner. Her pussy was getting wetter with every inch, luckily, so the last inches of him slipped right in. Hinata's legs were spread into a split and her feet curled under him for leverage.

As she began to ride him, she started slow because she was unaccustomed to such girth and length. Her grandfather grinned up at her but she was forced to ignore him as she became reacquainted with her own body and his. She bounced up and down on him experimentally, eliciting a groan from him and a squeak from Hinata. She cussed under her breath, which garnered a shocked gasp from her grandfather. Hinata rarely cussed, and when she did it was usually when she was right in the throes of a strong orgasm. She only cursed when her mind was so engulfed in passion that her mouth couldn't really express how she felt. Now, however, she seemed to use it liberally, and he knew this meant that she was truly enjoying herself.

Hinata was finding it hard to adjust- for the first time she was the one to cum first.

Her grandfather was extremely pleased at this turn of events, and though Hinata seemed embarrassed and simply laughed, gesturing for her to bend over him. She did so obediently and he kissed her nose and then started making out with her to take her mind off of it. She relaxed into him, and he expertly kept the foreplay going as her body slowly started to get aroused again. Women were lucky- they could go through multiple cycles of orgasm one after another. He was very happy that they were getting to experience such multiple orgasms together. He had always been the one to cum first, and even if Hinata came soon after they usually stopped after that. But now they could spend a longer time in the bedroom- her grandad found himself thanking the universe for such a great invention as the pill he had taken. He made a mental note to buy tons of packets of the things, no matter the cost. It was obviously making Hinata quite happy, as she was beginning to bounce up and down again, so enthusiastically in fact that her left nipple popped out of the scant bra.

Her grandfather took the plump thing into his mouth, moaning as he flicked her tit with his tongue. He lathered her up and bit down, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure. Hinata made a string of noises and braced her hands on his chest, digging her expertly manicured golden nails into his skinny chest. He winced, but she quickly made up for the pain as she swirled her hips around, causing his cock to be driven ever deeper into her tight pussy. She kept alternating between bouncing and thrusting, even eventually grinding herself down into him. This caused some of her juices to spread onto the somewhat hairy region by his cock. He couldn't help but make loud noises as she drove him deeper, causing the neighbors to take notice. The neighbors initially thought it was a dying animal, but they quickly realized what it was and tried to sleep, but the light emanating from the window was searing in its brightness. The night was stark black, with a distinct lack of moonlight, and as such the contrast was even brighter. As such the neighbors were forced to put their pillows over their heads if they wanted to sleep.

They didn't sleep much, though, because the sounds kept escalating in their pitch and frequency. Her grandfather was now frantically bucking his hips, because his pleasure was slowly mounting. He noticed, though, that with the help of the pill he was able to orgasm without cumming. This somewhat frustrated Hinata- she wanted a baby, and she needed his hot seed to do it- but she also enjoyed their similarity in the fact that they could go forever. Such similarity started to disintegrate, though, when Hinata began to be exhausted. It started out simply at first- her stamina was lessening and her speed decreasing- and her grandad asked her what was wrong in a panting voice. She realized what he meant when she stopped. As she stopped, she realized how truly exhausted she was but wanted to get the payoff that an orgasm would provide her. So she stubbornly refused to admit her tiredness and kept on. They changed position several times, but as the night wore on they tried more risqué ones.

From that initial blowjob they transitioned to cowgirl to reverse cowgirl to missionary (a setback, somewhat, but Hinata wanted some good old fashioned fucking and he was able to provide her with that in this position), then a number of positions for which neither knew the name. Hinata felt fairly sure that they, in all their sexual excitement and daring, had invented quite a few new good positions for fucking. Her favorite was when her grandfather pushed her legs backwards and spread them into a split as he pounded into her from above. She also loved it when, out of nowhere, he pushed her face down and made her grip the sheets in surprise. She tried to look back but he laughed and instead grabbed her breasts, which made her gasp and turn back around. He picked up her bottom half and began to pummel her with his cock, making her cry out in heat. She demanded more in jagged tones. "Harder." She begged, even as she felt her strength beginning to fail.

"Yes." He panted, and though he too was beginning to tire he wanted to get one last hurrah out of her before he inevitably collapsed. He knew his limits, and though he was usually ashamed of how quickly he was to tire out, he was satisfied with the length of this sexual romp. Every time he looked over at the clock on the table next to their bed, he noticed that the hours were flying by. Every new glance awarded him with hours gone, and he kept patting himself on the back for such good work done. Mostly, though, he was more than content with simply fucking her and letting himself be in the moment. Her cries of passion and begging was more than enough.

"Oh, God, no… no… I'm going to…" She gasped, clutching at the sheets blindly. All of her other senses were so heightened that she didn't need vision. In fact, Hinata shut her eyes and allowed the heat to overtake her. "Ah… ah, fuck!" She screamed, much to the neighbors' annoyance. In little spurts and erotic stretches of raspy screaming, Hinata orgasmed. Her grandad felt her juices flow onto his cock and drip down onto the bed, and suddenly his arousal was sent into overdrive. With a cry of surprise- he hadn't anticipated such a sudden orgasm from her- he came as well, his seed flowing down into her. The position they were in was ideal for such a feat- not one drop of semen was spilled, and he felt fairly confident that the pill had given him a surplus of it as well. If she wasn't pregnant after this, the grandfather would be astonished.

They collapsed as one unit, he still inside of her, onto the bed. They quickly fell into slumber as the sun began to rise, their bedroom light still blaring bright.


End file.
